You Don't Know Me
by GinnyPotter387
Summary: FINISHED SEQUEL NOW POSTED! They didn't know her. No one did. So she would prove them wrong, and show everyone a side they never knew. A HarryGinny romance. Read and review please!
1. A Squeal

A/N: Hey...I was just bored, and decided to start another story, while still writing 'Made For Each Other' hehe. I told myself I wouldn't be in-between stories but...look what happened. Anyway, Cho just got of Hogwarts, Harry and co. are in 7th, Ginny in 6th. Okay, this is chapter 1. I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. (Except the plot).

***

I slammed my fork down. _This_ time I had enough. No, you, Virginia Marie Weasley, will not look over at Harry and Cho again. I quickly stopped playing with my mashed potatoes to sneak a glance at Ron, from across the table, to see if _he_ noticed the little love fest between the two. No, of course he didn't. He was too involved in that luscious chicken leg. Well, Ron is always oblivious...but I mean they _are_ sitting right next to him! 

"Eek!" Okay. Ew. Harry squealed again. Yes. Squealed. Like a girl. I quickly looked over, and yep, Cho was squeezing that thigh of his again. Damn it. I told myself not to look.

"Ginny?" I tore my eyes off Cho's revolting teasing, and looked over at my mum.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. Because that is me. Innocent. I am Ginny Weasley, shy, sweet and innocent. I hate that. If only I could speak my mind - I've got tons of things floating around in my mind.

"Do you want more potatoes?" Oh.

"Oh," I said voicing my thoughts. Well what did I think she would say? _'Let's throw mashed potatoes at Cho and Harry and see if they notice'_? Yep. "No, that's okay." I placed my hand on my stomach, just to show that I was full. Yeah, right. More like if I ate while looking at Cho and Harry I might just become violently sick. 

"Ack!" A squeal. That's it. I slammed my water glass down, maybe a tad bit harder than I intended too, but it served its purpose. Everyone's head shot up - surprised. Good. I was going to be outspoken for once. 

"Excuse, me," I said putting on a hearty smile. Then, narrowing my eyes to a full-fledged glare, I looked over at Cho and Harry. This, I could tell, surprised Harry. "I just have to hurl." And with that, I left. Not bothering to see their reaction, not bothering to care. I walked quickly down the hall, and when I got to the stairs I bolted. I could hear Fred and George sniggering, my mother's gasp, and the scraping of Hermione's chair, and then the patter of her footsteps, jogging after me. 

Then, as I reached my room, slamming my door behind me (forgetting about Hermione) I did something that surprised me. I had begun crying. But there was no reason for these tears. Why would I cry now? That's when I realized, that it was because _I_ was in love with someone I could never have. _I_ was in love with Harry Potter.

***

"Ginny...please open the door," Came the reasoning voice of Hermione.

I sighed, getting up from the bed, and unlocking the door for her. 

"Oh Ginny..." She whispered, pulling me into a hug once seeing my tears. This only made my cry more.

"I'm fine - really," I said, pulling away. 

Hermione shook her head and dragged me over to my bed, and sat me down while she took a spot next to me. 

"Don't give me that Ginny. We all saw you leave at dinner tonight - and you never speak up like that." 

I tried hard not to yell. Why does everyone have to assume such things about me? "I just..." How do I say this? "Cho was practically down Harry's pants today at dinner." Nice way to keep it on the down-low. I inwardly shook my head at myself.

Hermione smirked. "So Fred, George and I weren't the only ones who noticed?" She said obviously trying to hide a snigger.

"Someone 50 miles away would have noticed. Unless your daft, like Ron," I said reasonably. I think even my _parents_ noticed. But they're too nice to say a thing. They must be too nice, if they let Cho stay with us this long. 

Hermione burst out laughing. "I know...Ron really is oblivious," Hermione said her giggles dying out and being replaced with some dreamy grin. Uh oh. "But that's what I love about him," She added as an afterthought, more to herself than to me. 

I blinked a few times. Quite a fast change of conversation. "Please don't talk about my brother like that," I begged. 

The mist from Hermione's eyes disappeared, and she shook her head back into focus. "I'm sorry, Ginny. It's just...we have been together for one year now..." 

"I know Hermione, I know. It's perfect. You're in love. He loves you. Any day now, he'll be popping the question. It must be wonderful to have a life like that." I didn't mean to self-pity myself like that, it just sort of...happened. I also didn't mean to snap at Hermione. And, I immediately felt bad when I saw her downcast eyes. I inwardly cringed, what was up with me lately? Ever since Cho came I've been snapping at everyone.

"I'm sorry Hermione..."

"No, Ginny...I should be sorry. I completely got the conversation off track, and was thinking about myself while you were here crying." You gotta love that Hermione Granger. 

I smiled a little, and she grinned back. Hermione was still the same. Bushy hair and all. She was clever, and witty, and one might say, "bookish"...She was a great person. It's obvious why Ron liked her for so long, I mean, she's wasn't gorgeously beautiful or anything...she was, Hermione. She was beautiful on the inside, and it was like _that_ beauty was practically a glowing halo around her. More overpowering than looks. That's what Ron sees, he told me that too. He said, "When you love someone...it doesn't matter how they look, because they will always see that person as beautiful. Hermione is the most beautiful person on this planet - and I love her." I remember crying when Ron told me that, and he mumbled something like "Girls", shaking his head. Anyway, Ron and Hermione have true love. Not that dumb, "Your hot, I love you" stuff. It's better than that. And, yeah, I was jealous. But really happy. My brother wasn't immature Ron, he was growing up, and he really was a nice person. Sometimes anyway. He wasn't shallow like...like...Harry. Why, if Cho looked like...er...well, me, I'm _sure_ Harry wouldn't go after her the way he does now. It's sick. That's what it is. Speaking of Harry.

"Does this have to do with Harry?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow. Sometimes I think Hermione has hidden mind-reading powers.

Why even bother lying? "Yes," I said firmly. And then dropped the businesslike tone, and laid back on my bed. "Why is he with...that _thing_."

Hermione smirked at this. "She's not so bad-"

"She's awful," I intercepted. "All she has is nice hair and perfect teeth."

"I know she comes off as a snob-," I snorted at this understatement. "-But," Hermione continued. "They have been going out for about 10 months now...I think he loves her."

My mouth dropped open. Hermione, of all people, I thought would have seen what I see. It really is not love it's...animal attraction. Yuck. 

"Hermione I-" I was about to ask how I could go the rest of winter break while that thing was here. I was about to tell her that I didn't just like Harry...I practically loved him. Sometimes. I was about to tell her, that I can't even look at them together because my heart breaks into 20,000 little pieces each time. I would have said it all, and much more, but at that moment there was a knock at my door. 

I quickly clamped my mouth shut, and, wide-eyed, looked at Hermione, trying not to freak out. What if it was Harry? What if he heard? I closed my eyes, and envisioned a shooting star, and silently wished that anyone but Harry was at the door. Two more knocks.

"Hel-lo?" Be careful what you wish for. 

"The door is open," I said with a bit more edge in my voice than I had meant. 

The door swung open, and in walked Cho. "Whatever," She mumbled. I swear she looked like she walked out of "PlayWizard" magazine. (A/N: haha...playboy, playwizard...get it??) I mean, she re-applied her make-up, and, her hair was falling all perfectly around her skin...her outfit was completely matched with her complexion, and, her perfectly tweezed eyebrows were narrowed making her look angrier, and meaner...if possible. 

I slowly let out a breath, and counted to 10. 

"I just wanted to tell you," Cho began in her ditzy flair of a voice. "That your little outburst at dinner...well, if it was because you were uncomfortable by the way Harry and I were...acting, then I'm sorry." She said this all while flicking a piece of dirt out from under a perfectly manicured nail. 

"Okay..." I began. 

"I know you have a little crush on him Ginny. Just...don't get all freaked anymore. Like, _gosh_." This girl was seriously PMS-ing. And, if I was a little more outspoken, and tough, she would have a death wish. 

"I don't have a crush on him-"

"Whatever. I'm sorry. Um is that, like, good enough?" Cho asked, still not taking her eyes off those nails.

A good enough what? Oh. It just came to me. Damn that Harry. He must have told her to apologize. 

"Yeah. You can go back to admiring yourself in the mirror now. Sorry for taking 10 minutes out of your busy, hair-flicking schedule." I heard the intake of Hermione's breath. Where had that come from? I'm not sure...but it felt _good_.

Cho finally looked up, and narrowed her dark menacing, and really creepily intimidating eyes at me. "Watch out Ginny Weasley."  

Cat fight.

I narrowed my eyes as well, although I had no idea what to say next. "Yeah. I'll watch out. But, Cho..." I paused thinking about this for a moment, then, trying to get a sincere look in my eyes, I said, "_You won't last_." 

And for a split second, I saw a flicker worry in those eyes. I had her bothered. 

I Ginny Weasley, had been outspoken. I had, er...what was that muggle expression? Burned over a new beef. Or something.

I was one up on Cho. And I didn't care if Harry yelled at me, protecting his precious...because I will always remember that flicker in her eyes. That flicker that meant that maybe she was thinking just what I was hoping.

That flicker that just might help me get through the rest of the night.

***

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 1!! Please tell me what you thought, by reviewing!!


	2. It Just Got Worse

A/N: Finally! It has arrived! CHAPTER 2!!!!! Woohoo! I am so unbelievably happy that you guys liked chapter 1...your reviews gave me the strength to write this chapter. Thank you so much! And it might be awhile before ch.3 comes out because of the fact that I am trying to work on my other story Made For Each Other and I want to get a chapter for that out before I begin working on this again...but hey! If I have _no clue_ about what to write for that story, then I'll come back to this one! Okay, now for those of you who didn't realize that I wrote this in chapter 1, here it is again: **Ginny is in 6th year, Harry & Co. are in 7th year, and Cho is, thankfully, out of Hogwarts. **Okay now for those of you who are wondering why the heck Cho is staying with the Weasley's over Christmas break here is some background info on Cho.

**Cho's background information: **Cho and Harry began dating at the middle of Harry's 6th year, and they spent all their time together over the summer, and when school started up again for Harry in 7th year, he missed her _dearly_ (*snorts*) of course he owled her and they saw each other on Hogsmeade visits and what not, but, it just wasn't _enough _so when Mrs. Weasley found out how desperate Harry was without Cho she let Cho stay at the Weasley's where Harry would be for Christmas break. Isn't that _lovely_? *gags*

Well, there you have it, so now you know why that _thing _is at the Weasley's. Now...read on!

***

Disclaimer: See ch. 1 for disclaimer.

***

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive_

_--Gloria Gaynor "I Will Survive"_

***

I officially believe in Hell. Because Hell is what I am in now. 

It's 8:03 A.M. and someone is pounding on my door. 

I rolled over in my bed putting my hands over my ears trying to block out the constant tapping. I thought winter break meant a _break_ from having to be woken up early. 

Bang. 

Gah! Someone is very impatient. "Wha? WHAT?" I shouted somewhat groggily.

Whoever was at the door took my reply as an invitation to open it and walk right in. I left my eyes closed figuring it was Ron wanting to know something. 

"Ginny," I jumped out of bed knocking over a few things in the process and hitting my leg on the bedside table. It was Harry. Harry was in my room at 8:04 in the morning. Oh my God my hair! I instantly flattened it out, running my fingers through it desperately although I'm sure it didn't help a bit. He looked at me oddly for a few seconds, blinking, and then continued. "Uh..." He began still looking at me a little strangely. "I wanted to talk to you about Cho-" 

I groaned. I should have seen this coming. Why would Harry Potter be in my room for any other reason than wanting to talk about..._her_. "Look Harry, I know she's your girlfriend...and that you have to," I paused for a second and then a little sarcastically I said, "_protect her_, but, you have no idea what happened last night so don't start yelling at me."

Harry's eyes widened and I could tell he was a little more than shocked that _I _had actually spoken up without giggling or running away or...whatever it was that I used to do in his presence. "Actually," He began, recovering, with a slight edge to his tone, "I do know that she apologized and you immediately blew up on her-"

"NO. You don't know _anything _about what she said, you don't know _anything_ that happened. Cho was completely rude to me...Don't come into _my_ privacy and yell at _me_ about something you have _no_ idea whatsoever about." To say I was mad, would be an understatement. God, he had me fuming. He had no right to say that to me. That _I_ had blown up on _her_.

Harry took a step back, which I took as a compliment. "Cho told me everything that you said, and she was really hurt by-" Harry raised his voice a little which made me even more annoyed. But I cut him off. 

"And _you_ believed her." I shook my head. "You really don't kn-"

"I know that you're being a little bitch right now," Harry said through gritted teeth. 

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, and all of a sudden I felt tears spring to me eyes. I won't let them fall. I won't let him see that he got to me. I closed my eyes for a second hoping to push the tears back in but it ended up having the opposite effect and a tear trickled down. I saw Harry's eyes widen and then a look of regret passed through them. I didn't care. He said it, and that's what mattered. He took a step towards me but I put my hand out and shook my head to stop him. "She's changing you and you don't even know it," I whispered looking into his piercing green eyes, my vision slightly blurred.

"Ginny I-"

"Get out," I said my voice shaking. "Get the hell out of my room." 

He obliged, looking at me a second more and then turning to leave, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

The second the door closed behind him I collapsed onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow and crying freely, sobs taking over my body. 

I must have been crying for about ten minutes when again I heard another knock at my door. 

"Go away," I mumbled my voice muffled from the pillow. 

"Ginny, can I please come in?" It was Ron. Damn...he heard me crying.

I quickly wiped my eyes, and sat up. Hoping my face wasn't too blotchy, although I'm sure it was. "Yeah...you can come in." 

Ron opened the door slowly and then shut it behind him after he'd walked in. "What happened?" He asked. 

Well I wasn't going to tell him. The last thing I needed was for me to run to my brother crying because Harry Potter called me a bitch. "What are you talking about Ron?" I asked, my voice cold. 

"Ginny drop the act, I know you, you're trying to be tough and it's not working okay?" 

No. No he didn't know me. He didn't know me at all; no one does, because if they did they would see that I am _not_ okay. I am _not_ doing as well as everything thinks I am. But no one sees that, because they don't try. "Look Ron, it's really none of your business."

"Ginny, when you're hurt it _is_ my business because you don't deserve that. You're my sister and I love you." 

Okay, now I know Ron only said that because he thought that I would completely fall for it, and pour my soul into him just because he said something sweet, and you know what? He was damn right. 

I smiled a little, sinking in the softness of his voice. Feeling a rush of gratitude towards him, I went up and hugged him, tight. It took a second for Ron to hug me back, because of his shock, but soon he did. When he let go he said, "Now can you please tell me what happened?" 

I took a deep breath. This would be a long story. I sat down on my bed and Ron sat down next to me as I launched into the whole story starting with last night at dinner.  

"Whoa...whoa...wait." Ron began sniggering. Oh no. Here it comes. "Cho was down Harry's pants!?! How the bloody hell did I miss _that_?" He asked holding his stomach, as he practically doubled over.

I sighed, waiting patiently for him to be done. Well, Ron, you seem to miss a lot of things. You miss how this is killing me inside. "I don't know," I muttered. 

Finally Ron looked up at me obviously noticing how I wasn't joining in on the 'chortling'. I gave him a death glare, all said before was forgotten. 

"Oh...damn. Ginny, you - you don't still like him do you?" 

Another death glare.

"Oh...bugger. I'm sorry Gin. I didn't realize-"

"_That_ was obvious," I shot at him, feeling more annoyed by the minute. If I could have a knut for every time I heard the 'I didn't realize' phrase. 

Ron chewed the inside of his lip. "Aw...Gin please don't be angry. Just - just continue the story." 

I sighed, well...at least he wasn't making fun of me or anything like the twins would do. Since I'm such a "softie" I gave in, and continued the story where I left off.

A few minutes passed and as my voice was getting hoarse I finally just about finished up. 

"...And right after I said that he told me that he knew 'I was being a little bitch right now' and-"

"WHAT THE-" Right then Ron said a word I have _never_ I mean, _NEVER_ heard him say in my life. Hermione told me Ron only seriously curses when he is really mad. "I'm going to kill that bastard. I really am." Ron now had come off the bed, his eyes bugging out and he was pacing around the short space in my room. "No...no I'll torture him first, yeah...The Cruciatus Curse...maybe a couple of times. Then of course good ole avada kedavra...but I don't know if that hurts enough. Maybe I'll just grab a knife and stab him to death, I heard that's how the muggles-"

"RON!" At this moment I was seriously scared. I did not care _who_ he was protecting...he was just being...FREAKY. "Ron...I hate Harry right now too...but you can't - you can't _kill him_." I bore my eyes into Ron's trying to knock some sense into him before he ran out into the streets throwing curses at anyone who said the word 'Harry' or 'Potter'. Hell, at the rate he was going he might just kill someone who said something that _rhymes_ with those words.

Ron stopped pacing; obviously realizing what he was doing, and sighed, sitting back down on my bed. I moved a little away from him - just in case. 

"Okay - so I won't _kill him_ but he's going to bloody here it from me and-"

WHAT?? "NO!" I shouted. "No...There's no way you and any of my brothers are going to yell at him. I don't want him and what's-her-face thinking that I need you to protect me. That's not what I want to get across," I panicked. 

"What do you mean 'what you want to get across'?" Ron asked skeptically. Where was the Ron who was asleep half the time when someone's talking?

"Look - nothing. Just, don't say anything okay? Be normal." 

Ron blinked. "You want me to act buddy-buddy with a guy who just called my sister a bitch?" 

I rolled my eyes. "Yes! What is the problem?" 

"Well I can't just go, 'Hey Harry...so you called Ginny a bitch, eh? Want to go for a jolly quidditch ride out back?' can I?" He asked raising his eyebrows. 

_Men._

I stared at him, "Ron, don't be dense."

Yes, I realize that it was an impossible request.

Apparently he needed me to elaborate. "Look, just - just pretend I never said anything...or, er, pretend I was lying."

"Well were you lying?" 

"No." 

Ron threw his hands up in frustration. "_Women_!" 

I glared for a second, and then suddenly felt a light flicker on upstairs. "Ronnie..." I pouted using the kid name I had for him. "Please?" 

"Well..." He began. Ooh...I _almost_ had him.

"Pleeease?" I asked again giving him the ole reliable lip tremble. 

He sighed, and I knew I had him. "All right...I won't say a thing. But if he makes you cry again-"

A scooted back over to my brother, and kissed him on the cheek, at that moment I was very thankful for him. Lord knows Fred or George would never have agreed to not kill Harry. "Thank you!" 

"Yeah...yeah," Ron muttered. "Now...just, get off me!" He laughed swatting his hand at me. I laughed too almost forgetting about the tears that had fallen just a little while back. Almost.

***

I sighed as I heard the twins bounding up the stairs. Breakfast was over and so was bonding time with my journal. At least mum believed me about "feeling sick". Yes, I realize that it was sort of a wimpy thing to do...you know, not go to breakfast just because someone called me a bitch...but, I just - I don't think I could trust myself enough not to cry. I had to be strong. That was the point, being strong, only after crying in front of Harry this morning it seems any dreams of that happening are..._zip_. 

I guess it could be worse.

"Ginny?"

It just got worse.

***

A/N: *cackles* _Who_ is at the door? _What_ is going to happen? _Will_ Ginny ever be able to accomplish her new personality task? FIND OUT in chapter 3!!!! Lol, yes, I know that was corny, but that's okay, and I also know that that was an abrupt ending but that's how I like 'em. Now, I really hope you liked reading this chapter, because I liked writing it!!! Please review and tell me what you thought! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed ch. 1...

Golden-dragon, bucky, Tiggs Panther, ShellyK, Julephenia, Wysteria, GinnyWPotter, mandy, Kristen Michelle, IcantBELIEVEitsNOTbutter, TheMonkeyStoleMyDadsVisaCard, Rebekah, HarryandGinny4eva, Angel St. James, bohemian vixen a.k.a. Q.o.S, Kourtnie, nosilla98, StephanieCook, HerbieWerbie

...you guys rock!!


	3. Sweet Nothings

Author's Note: Caution: Short chapter ahead. I'm sorry!!! But I was first going to blend chapter 3 and 4 together but it would have been sooooooo long...so now it is going to be a short chapter 3 and a long chapter 4. I'm sorry! Oh, and if you are waiting for chapter 13 to come out for Made For Each Other...well then, ahem, your going to be waiting awhile. I am having serious problems with that story, which is why this story is here!! :-). Go on, read it!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. If not, read chapter 1's disclaimer. Then when you come back here to this chapter you can stick your head up proudly and say, "I _do_ know the drill!!!!" Well, that's what I would do anyway.

***

"Ginny?"

Due to my lack of response, Harry called my name again with two more knocks at the door. Oh this was definitely bad...I could not take this.

I _would not_ take this. 

"I recall telling you to leave me _alone_," I said through gritted teeth at the door, getting inspired by my own words. Maybe this whole new personality thing still had some hope. 

"Ginny, can you at least let me in so I can explain..."

"EXPLAIN WHAT HARRY? EXPLAIN WHY YOU CALLED ME WHAT YOU DID? OH YEAH I SEE A BIG EXPLANATION THERE," I shouted, my hands forming fists at my sides.

"Yes Gin...I-I know that it was wrong...and I just, I just...can you let me in?" Harry said. He actually sounded concerned, and urgent. I shook my head wondering why I was even doing this. I unlocked the door, and Harry, who must have been leaning on it, tumbled in landing at my feet. 

I blinked down at him feeling an odd level of superiority while he was kneeling before me...but he quickly scrambled to get up and shut the door behind him. 

I waited. 

"If I could take back everything I said...I would, believe me I would. But I can't do that...so I'm just going to try my best at apologizing to you. I'm sorry for what happened, and what I called you. Ginny you are not a..._bitch_," Harry said the word with slight exasperation sort of breathing it out, like he couldn't even believe he had said it. "You are...nowhere near that. You are amazing, and nice, and smart...funny, and a great person to be around. And...you areright, she is changing me...and I don't know how it even happened." 

I do. 

"I even...kind of miss hanging around with you," Harry went on. "I mean maybe it seems like some twisted moment in time but for once we were..._friends_. When times felt like they were Ron-and-Hermione instead of Ron-Hermione-and-Harry...the trio...I came to you, because you always made me feel better, and I'm not sure if I ever thanked you for that. So thanks. And Gin, I really am sorry. I don't know what happened...and I really wish we could go back to old times." Harry finished a little out of breath because most of this was said in a rush, and the words kind of strung themselves together...but I knew what he said. And I was...blown away...to say the least - and for lack of a better descriptive word. 

"Don't thank me." I admit. It was lame, and it was kind of ignoring all the other stuff that he said...but I really didn't know how to respond to..._that_ stuff. 

"Thank you...?" Harry repeated the words scratching his head and probably trying to remember when he thanked me. 

Why did he have to look so damn sexy?

"For being there for you?" I repeated in a question-like tone, as if asking him if those were the correct words that had come out of his mouth just moments before. 

"Oh...Ginny, of course I should thank you, I mean...those were some of the best times of my life...Cho and I..." I grimaced at the mention of that ditz. "We...never do stuff like you and I did together. We never just...decided to lie out in the afternoon and stare up at the clouds...talking so much that soon we were staring up at the stars."

I smiled...remembering those times - we were...practically best friends. At some points it really felt that way. I had no idea I had this effect on...on..._anyone_. 

"When I first met you...you seemed so shy, and - and I had no idea what a great person you were," Harry went on.

He had no idea how deep he just dug himself in.

"Well, no one really knows me...do they Harry?" I snapped. Just like one of those bouncy rubber contraptions the muggles like to fling at each other. 

"What..._what?_ Gin, come on, I know you...what are you talk-" 

_Please_.

"NO. You don't know me...you don't know anything about me - you don't even try. You know why Harry? Because you...and everyone else is too much stuck in their own problems...their own lives to even care about who I am...and maybe that I'm not as okay as everyone believes. You don't know what it's like - and you never will." I was talking about the fact that he was famous, and he caught on. He looked puzzled...and sort of shocked.

"Gin...what are you talking about?" He tried again. "I've _always_ noticed you...why do you think-"

I starting shoving him away, literally pushing him out the door. "I'm stopping you before you start to say a _very_ big lie...that will just end up hurting me," I told him, slamming the door in his face.

Only it didn't slam.

Harry obviously realized what was about to happen and put his hand out just in the knick of time to stop that door from knocking him out of my room. "I don't get you Ginny. You don't know how much your time meant to me...do you?" I stared at him blankly. "I mean," Harry continued, "it just, it feels like you're slipping away...and I don't want that to happen." 

I stood there listening to his words, letting them flow through me, pretty sure that I wasn't fully comprehending them. 

"I know tomorrow is a big day at the Weasley's...the special traditional Christmas Eve party and all. Please don't be angry with me at it...because you know something? I miss the times we spent together. Most of the time we ended up talking about nothing...but I just wanted to let you know that all of those nothings have meant so much more to me than one big..._something_. So...thanks." He closed the door and it was a pretty lucky thing because I collapsed on it the second it was shut and holding me upright.

Words could not describe the feelings I felt in my heart at that very moment. 

***

A/N: hehe. I hope you liked it!? Please tell me. And, guess what?!!?!? I might have the next chapter out by tomorrow!!!!!! I'm so excited about next chapter...it's going to be so much fun!!! *giggles*. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Oh, and this little note goes to Kristen Michelle: I'm sorry I haven't e-mailed you!!!!! I'm getting to it! I swear...you know I'm bad with writing back right away!! lol.

Okay, now, thanks to everyone who reviewed ch. 2:

Liz Tucker, Novalee, HerbieWerbie, TheMonkeyStoleMyDad'sVisaCard, lutra, not registered, IcantBELIEVEitsNOTbutter, Julephenia, StephanieCook, bucky, MinaPotter, gothgrl88, G*Ness, The Marauder's Map, Crazycutee831, HarryandGinny4eva, DanielRadcliffeLover, Kristen Michelle, The Earth Sorceress, bubblez fairy, gray frog, Eve, Dana, OliverPhelpsIsHOTT, Pyro, marce

...you guys rock!!! (Seriously...you do...I mean it!! I love you guys; those reviews meant more to me than...well, most things...lol. Anyway, I really smiled every time I read a new review and you would not believe what a wonderful feeling it is to see so much positive feedback on one little chapter...it was also intimidating because I knew that ch.3 would not match up, lol, and I don't think it did. Anyway...thank you. Thank you so, so, so, so much...now I'm getting all mushy hehe...don't you hate that!?! lol. But seriously, thanks. You don't know how happy these things make me. Okay I'm leaving now...hehe bye!)


	4. Those Stupid Weasley Traditions

A/N: Hey, sorry it took me awhile to post this - longer than I said it would take. But it was because ff.net wasn't working for like two days or something, and I didn't realize until yesterday that it was working again! So, here I am! And this chapter is long (like I promised :-)) but, that also has to do with the fact that their are three songs in here...heh. 

Disclaimer: Check ch. 1 for disclaimer, and the songs aren't owned by me, duh, they are owned by the singers that sing them, and I won't give _that _away, because then you're going to know which songs they are before you even read the chapter...and what fun is that? Read, and be surprised!

***

"Ronald Arthur Weasley...YOU ARSE!" 

"What the - holy horntails Ginny what the bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked me right after I smacked him upside the head. "As if I don't get enough of that from Hermione!" 

I stifled a laugh at his last remark, because this was no laughing matter.

"As if you don't know," I huffed, storming into my room. 

"I don't!" Ron said throwing his hands in the air, following me. "What is with you females?!" 

I shut the door after him. "What is with you males? You can't keep a bloody secret!" 

"What are you talking about? Stop dodging the point...it's giving me a headache," Ron stated, rubbing his head. 

"You're such a prat Ron, it's because I hit you there, not because I'm dodging the point." 

_Honestly_.

"Yeah, that too," Ron muttered. 

I rolled my eyes. How does Hermione deal with this. "Oh Ron, _wake up_. You told Harry that I was crying, and that's why he came to apologize to me...and that's why he made up all that bullocks about how he 'didn't want to lose me'..." 

"Harry apologized?" 

"Yes," I said impatiently. "But you already knew that. I can just imagine all the things you must have said to him-"

"I didn't say anything to him!" Ron sounded shocked. 

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. 

"I never told Harry anything. I swear Ginny, you told me not to tell and I didn't! I was even rather proud of myself..."

"What are you saying?" 

"Gin, I'm saying that if Harry said anything to you...it was of his own free will. I had nothing to do with it." Ron looked me straight in the eye, and I knew at once that he was not lying. 

Now that I knew the truth...I wasn't sure exactly what I was supposed to be feeling on the inside. 

***

When I find myself in times of trouble, I always seek...

"_Hermioneeee._.." I whined for the fifth time that morning. "What does it mean?"

"Ginny, I'm really not sure! Recite the things he said to you again." 

I closed my eyes letting my mind fall back into last night. "Well..." I began, "he said that he wished we didn't drift away as friends, and that he didn't want to lose me...and that the times we talked together meant so much to him." 

"Hmm..." Hermione nodded, most likely working her knowledge. "I doubt Cho knew that he was there."

"Well_, obviously_."

"And," Hermione continued thoughtfully. "I think he meant it, I think he honestly misses the time he had with you. He is right you know? Him, and Ron, and I _are_ drifting apart. I'm working on trying to not let that happen but it's been getting pretty hard with-"

"That bimbo ditz around," I said, finishing Hermione's sentence. 

"Exactly," Hermione agreed, grinning. 

I grinned back, though not exactly feeling into it. "I'm still not sure I get it...what am I going to do?" I asked falling back into the guest bed the Hermione was sleeping in. 

Hermione fell back too, lying right next to me. "Show him how you feel."

This was one of Hermione's not so brilliant ideas.

I laughed sarcastically. "Oh, yeah...that'll be easy." 

"Ginny, do you have any idea what today is?" 

Now, I know I'm not the most intelligent creature on the planet, but really! She could expect a little more from me!

"December twenty-fourth," I said slowly, not really knowing what she was getting to. 

Hermione turned to look at me, raising her eyebrows. "Holy snitch! It's Christmas Eve!" 

"Exactly," Hermione replied. 

"Er..." I began uncertainly. "What's so great about Christmas Eve anyway?" 

Hermione giggled. "You do have a bit of Ron in you, don't you?"

"It's not my fault we're related," I said sheepishly, turning red at my stupidity...yet still not knowing what I was supposed to be remembering about December the twenty-fourth. 

Suddenly at the same moment Hermione said it, it came to me. 

"The Christmas Eve Party!" We both exclaimed at the same time. 

"Ginny, do you have any idea of what song you'll be singing?" Hermione asked hopefully. This must have had to do with her well thought out plan. 

Song...oh my goodness. There was more Ron in here than I thought. Immediately I felt my old self creeping back up to me. "Those stupid contests..."

"It's a Weasley tradition," Hermione said nodding, and sitting up. 

"Yeah, and a pretty ridiculous one at that." It was weird how she seemed to know more about the Weasley traditions than I did. Of course, this was Hermione...she probably studied Weasley traditions. 

"Last year we did a duet...but this year...you're going _solo_," Hermione grinned pulling out a stack of her muggle CD's, which I loved to borrow every so often. 

The wicked part of Hermione's mind scares me.

This is because the Weasley Traditional Contest is karaoke. (A/N: *cackles*)

***

I walked through the hall back to my room thinking about the "Weasley Tradition." Damn those things. Last year, though, I have to admit...was tons of fun. Hermione and I sang "The Boy Is Mine" by those muggle singers Brandy and Monica...I think. Harry was the "boy" in it, because I refused to sing a song about _my brother,_ which is what Hermione first wanted to do - have Ron in it. This was about a month before Harry started dating Cho, and you know something? I wasn't really nervous in front of him...at that time we were practically best friends...so, I knew he wouldn't care how stupid I looked. Anyway, since Harry didn't have a girlfriend, and neither me or Hermione were going out with him...it was okay to have him in the song without anyone getting jealous...well, I do believe Ron got a little red in the face - but that's Ron. I flipped the CD Hermione gave me over and over in my hands...this was not going to-

"Could you like, watch where you're going- OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY G-"

"CHO! WHAT IS IT?" I screamed, as she had a look of horror on her face and was clutching her hand, which must have been out when I jammed into her. 

"I JUST GOT THEM DONE," Cho replied looking up at me with pure hatred.

"Er."

"MY NAILS YOU PRAT, WHAT ELSE?"

Oooh...what else? Gee, why else would she have been screaming bloody murder? _Obviously_ it was because she broke a nail. Yeah, I'm the bimbo here.

"They grow back..." I stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. 

"_Not_ before Christmas Day." She looked as if she was about to cry...but was shooting me glares in between. 

I rolled my eyes. "So cut the others to make it even." 

Why was I even helping her here?

"That won't help."

All right then.

"If you say so," I muttered starting to walk away, but she grabbed my wrist and whirled me around, with such force that I ended up right in front of her. Who knew she had it in her? She leaned her face right up close to mine, and I was sure I was going to faint from the overpowering smell of her perfume.

"_I do_," She spat out. 

She's breaking my wrist for this? 

"Okay..." I began. 

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Stay the hell away from Harry, because he could _never_ be yours. He would _never_ like you." She this wicked grin on her face like she knew something I didn't know. "After all, to him, you're just a little b-"

"_Cho_." 

Cho let go of my wrist, and immediately whipped around to see whose voice that was. 

"Harry..." She said coolly, flashing him a brilliant smile. "Ginny and I were _just_ talking about you!" 

I barely heard her words, because my eyes were fixed on Harry. He never looked so angry...his face was hard, with no hint of a smile whatsoever. 

He ignored the last statement. "Mrs. Weasley needs help in the kitchen, why don't you-"

"Oh of course!" Cho said in her bimbo tone. She practically flew down the stairs, pretty anxious to get away.

Before I could even move, Harry walked straight up to me, and put both hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry about it...she can get pretty scary sometimes, are you okay?" 

It was weird how he could change his features automatically. His face was now concerned, and anxious. 

"What do you think?" I shot at him. "You know, she is exactly what she was about to call me...how do you stand her?" 

I shook myself from his grasp, walking quickly back to my room, not letting him answer...and pretending that I didn't care.

***

"Ugh," I moaned, placing a hand on my stomach. "I'm _stuffed_."

"Great!" My Dad practically squealed. "We can move on into the living room for..." He paused dramatically. "Karaoke!" 

This was so obviously my Dad's favorite part of Christmas. He loved hearing the muggle songs, and trying to find the hidden "meaning". There aren't really a variety of wizard or witch singers in the wizarding world...so muggle songs tend to be pretty popular, even for magic folks. 

"Dad..." Fred complained, "We _just_ finished dessert. How can we bop around when there are treacle tarts in our stomachs still waiting to digest?"

He had a point, but there was no stopping my Dad when it comes to muggle items. He was already figuring out how to work the muggle music player thingy, that he bought from some old muggle lady. 

I sighed, and got up, following the others who trudged in after my Dad. 

I was definitely _not _looking forward to this. 

My Mom explained the "rules" (basically just that we all vote by judging the voice and dance of the person, and that the winner gets the special "Weasley Karaoke" trophy - I am proud to say that out of sixteen years of doing this, I have ten trophies) to Cho, since she has never done this before. 

Fred and George were up first...there act being "It Happens Every Time" by Dreamstreet, completely mocking the song doing the stupid swaying jazz moves...and, needless to say, everyone was laughing their heads off. Yes, the twins can be downright annoying arses at times, but I wouldn't trade them in for all the galleons in the world.

"Why don't you go next Cho?" My Dad asked. 

"Oh...well..." She did some sort of ditzy giggle, and then said, "All right!" 

"This should be interesting," I muttered under my breath, while Cho twiddled with the knobs on the muggle music player. 

"Ginny!" Hermione elbowed me in the ribs, but I could tell she was biting back a laugh. 

All of a sudden Cho's voice burst through the room, while she danced her slutty little moves...but trust me that was _not_ the worst part of it all. I believe the worst part was...which _song_ she was singing. 

"_We were as one, babe_

For a moment in time 

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'll let you fly_

_'Cause I know in my heart, babe_

_Our love will never die_

_No_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_I ain't gonna cry, no_

_And I won't beg you to stay_

_If you're determined to leave boy_

_I will not stand in your way_

_But inevitably, you'll be back again_

_'Cause you know in your heart, babe_

_Our love will never end_

_No_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_I know that you'll be back, boy_

_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder_

_I know that you'll be right back, baby_

_Oh baby, believe me_

_It's only a matter of time_

_Time_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_"

Everyone clapped, except for me. And Harry, whose mouth, like mine, was dropped open. 

Cho gave another little ditzy giggle, and flopped back down in her seat next to Harry. Suddenly I felt ice piercing through me, and I realized it was the effect of her glare. She gave me this look that plainly stated, "You go near him, and I'll kill you." 

This was not good, considering the song that I was going to be singing. 

"Ginny..." 

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. 

I took a deep breath and stood up, popping the CD in, feeling confident; knowing the song by heart. 

I took one look at Harry, and suddenly lost all feeling in my legs, and began feeling like my old self again. 

I closed my eyes, taking one more deep breath, and opened my eyes barely seeing what was around me...just concentrating on the song. 

"Here it goes," I whispered lowly to myself. I launched into the song. 

"_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever been in love _

_Been in love so bad _

_You'd do anything _

_To make them understand _

_Have you ever had someone _

_Steal your heart away _

_You'd give anything, oh _

_To make them feel the same_

_Have you ever search for words _

_To get you in their heart _

_But you don't know what to say _

_And you don't know where to start_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_Ooh _

_Have you ever find someone _

_You dreamt of all your life _

_You'd do just about anything _

_To look into their eyes _

_Have you finally found the one _

_You've given your heart to _

_Only to find that one _

_Won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes _

_And dreamt that they were there _

_And all you can do is wait _

_For the day when they will care _

_Have you ever loved somebody_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby _

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart _

_To make you understand _

_How I need you next to me _

_Gotta get you in my world _

_Cuz baby I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_Oh, Have you ever_"

I sang the last line, realizing too late that I probably looked at Harry way to many times...but for some reason I didn't care, I felt...better, like this weight had come off of me. 

However, I knew this feeling wouldn't last long because one look at Cho told me I was as good as dead. 

As I sat next to Hermione, she smiled and gave me the thumbs up, causing her to get a weird look from Ron, who was obviously the only one who hadn't noticed that that song was about Harry. 

Before I even got a chance to see Harry's reaction he and Ron were already standing up and beginning to launch into their song:

"_She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night the sky fell down_

_And what was I thinkin when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

I'm crazy for this girl 

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

_And right now_

_Face to face all my fears_

_Pushed aside and right now_

_I'm ready to spend_

_The rest of my life with you _

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_"

It didn't go unnoticed by me that Harry never took his eyes off my face. 

***

A/N: heh heh heh...Gee, what's goin with Harry?? You'll find out...*cackles*. Anyway, see I told you there were a lot of songs, lol. Cho is scary - agreed? Well, that's that! Sorry you don't hear Hermione's song or anything...but well, that wasn't really needed. Anyway, you'll find out who won next chapter...CHRISTMAS DAY!!!! hehe, I don't know when I'll write that, but it will be soon. Though, not tomorrow because I'm going to be in DORNEY PARK! HELL YEAH! Woohoo! Anyway...8 days and then I'm free from prison..a.k.a the middle school. hehe.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed ch. 3...

Kristen Michelle, Ehren Hatten, rinoa, Winddance, crazyme89, HarpinRed and ShellyK, Princess of Mordor, luv ur stry, StephanieCook, naavi, TheMonkeyStoleMyDad'sVisaCard, C Jazz, HerbieWerbie, The Marauder's Map, OliverPhelpsIsHOTT

...You guys rock!!


	5. Imagine

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 5! It's only part of Christmas Day, rather than the whole thing, because the whole thing would be too long. I don't have Christmas dinner or present opening until next chapter...:-( sorry! But I do hope you like this one!! Sorry it took so long! I had most of it done, but then ff.net went down and I gave up on it, then ff.net went back up and I got people begging me to continue my other story Made For Each Other, so I had to finish that first and _then _write this, sheesh! The troubles of writing two stories at the same time! hehe, but I finished MFEO finally! Go read it (shameless plug!)!! Anyway, I liked writing this chapter, I hope you like reading it. 

Disclaimer: Type it all over again? Heck no! Check chapter one!

* * *

I lugged my trophy up the stairs to my room, and hurled it onto my bed, only causing it to bounce right off the fluffy mattress, and break into thousands of pieces before my eyes.

I muttered a few choice words under my breath.

"Whoa, hey, Ginny...what do you think you're trying to do, cause the ceiling below you to cave in?" Charlie said, running up the stairs, hearing the crash.

"It fell," I replied, which was, more or less, the truth. 

Charlie raised his eyebrows at me, but with a wave of his wand and the muttering of an incantation, the millions of pieces found each other and returned back to their original state. 

"Thanks."

"No problem...now, er, I'm going to go back downstairs, don't break a window or anything. Oh, and good job on the karaoke, I voted for you. I'm telling ya, Ginny, if this whole witch thing doesn't work out for you, you can always become one of them muggle singers," Charlie said with a wink.

I laughed lightly, watching him leave. 

"What am I doing?" I whined to myself, putting my hands over my face. 

When Harry sang that song...it felt like there had been something there! But then, as he sat down, he just...he, I don't know. He wouldn't look at me is what it was, but then again while he was singing...he never took his eyes off me. Of course, then there was Cho, who, after that song refused to let go of him...hanging on him every second. But then, when I peeped over my mom's shoulder to see how many votes I got...my eye's caught Cho's votes - which were none. _Who _did Harry vote for? _Why_ must guys be so confusing?!

I picked my trophy up off my bed. I should be happy. It's Christmas Eve, and I just won a contest...I just had a brief shining moment, where people noticed me, but no, I couldn't even enjoy that. I placed my trophy up on my bookshelf along with the other ones. I sighed, flopping down on my bed.

"When did my life become so confusing?!" I sighed exasperated.

Yes, I know, the answer is quite obvious.

* * *

"Ginny, just stop trying to prove yourself, and relax. We're outside, it's snowing, and it's Christmas. _Have some fun_." I heard a voice in my head say Christmas morning after breakfast, but suddenly it occurred to me that this wasn't a voice in my head.

I turned to look at Hermione who looked back at me, eyebrows raised. How does she always know these things?

I turned away from her knowing gaze, and sat my eyes on Fred and George, who had magicked hundreds of snowballs to hit Percy from every direction possible. 

It looked like fun, and for some strange reason I had the urge to just...cry. To tell Hermione everything I possibly could, and discuss it with her until it made sense. 

"Hermione I-" I turned back up to look at her, only to find out she wasn't there anymore. Quickly I cast my eyes around the snow-covered surface, and immediately saw Hermione jogging up behind Ron and Harry to watch them build a snowman – er - snowwoman, it seemed. 

Well, she forgot about me pretty fast. I sighed and decided that maybe she was right. I probably should seize this opportunity since Cho wasn't around, because it looked like I might be able to have fun without her. At breakfast I noticed she was gone, and when Ron asked where she was, Harry just shrugged not looking up. I thought the answer to that was quite obvious. She had probably gone out to get her nails repaired since I _ruined _them, yesterday. Anyway, I wanted to figure out what was going on with Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

I secretly inched up closer, and hid behind a wide oak tree so I could hear every murmur. Hermione was standing behind Ron and Harry, looking slightly annoyed. It looked like they didn't notice she was there yet.

Ron snorted, "That's excellent hair! Hey wait-" Ron patted at the snowwoman's 'hair' with his hands for a few moments, until the snow looked almost puffy. "-Now that looks like her hair!"

Harry started laughing. "How do you reckon we get her holding a couple books?" 

Ron looked as though he were pondering this for a moment. "I say, we take a stack of her books, and pile them way up high past the snowman's nose...we'll only need about 20 or so thick books, and this way...it'll look just like she always does, frazzled and hidden beneath tons of homework assignments!"

"You know what would be great? If we could magic the snowman to say, 'Harry, Ron, do your homework! How do you except to pass your finals while your sitting there playing your game of chess?!'"

Ron began cracking up, "Or - Or," He began in between great bursts of laughter, "Magic it to say -" Ron put on a high squeaking voice, "-'Oh Professor McGonagall...I know we were only supposed to write a 2 roll of parchment essay but, well, I just found the whole subject so fascinating...I hope 12 rolls isn't too much?'"

Ron and Harry began doubling over, clutching their stomachs still not noticing Hermione there, arms crossed, just inches behind them. 

"Ah," Ron sighed. "If only we could use magic." 

"Why don't you ask Fred and George to use magic on the snow, er, woman for you? They've taken their N.E.W.T's long ago..." 

"Hey that's a great idea Her-" Harry began still in a dazed state, suddenly he and Ron jumped up alarmed, and whirled around. 

"--HERMIONE?!" 

"Pleasure meeting you here," said Hermione coolly sounding everything _but_ pleased. 

Ron and Harry began mouthing wordless apologies to her, unable to find their voices. Hermione however took no notice, as she began eyeing the 'snowwoman' and circling it. 

"Hmm..." She began, still rounding on it. Suddenly, she whipped her arm out so fast, that Ron and Harry jumped back at least five feet, and Hermione knocked the head off of the snowwoman. "This," She said in a voice that had a lot more edge than it usually would, "is what you will look like soon, Ron and Harry, if you don't tell me exactly _what _this is about." 

Harry and Ron stood there for a moment mouths open, before at the same time they launched into their story. 

"Well you see Hermione-"

"What we were doing was-"

"J-Just making a simple snowman," Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"And...it er...it didn't turn out right," Ron said looking sideways at Harry who gave a quick nod egging him on. "So we er...we changed it-"

"To look completely the opposite of you-"

"Yes, you are much prettier-"

"Much wittier-"

"Much better-" 

"And those cracks about me...and books, and homework..." Hermione trailed off raising her eyebrows, still glaring at the two...although she may have had a twinge of a smile playing on the corner of her mouth.

Ron was the first to speak, "Oh those little jokes?!" 

"They were mere..." Harry trailed.

"Jokes!" Ron finished up for him. 

"Ron-" Hermione began.

"Hermione, you're always calling me daft and stuff, telling me to 'wake up' and what not. Don't think I haven't heard you say that! I hear you telling Ginny things like that and-" at this I quickly made sure I was well hidden "-well, how fair is it that you can do that to me...but I can't do it to you?" Ron asked quickly, a slight smirk playing his features, as he realized he had her.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. You two are..." she paused. "..._forgiven_." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it doesn't even look like me...and I don't sound like that, Ron!"

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "Of course you don't Hermione," Ron said hurriedly. "Now come on, care for a game of chess inside?"

Hermione groaned. "Ron, you know I don't like playing against you...I'm no good at it, and you always get that mischievous superior look on your face when I make a bad move. I already know that you are the _master_ at chess, no need to prove it again."

Ron looked immensely pleased at the praise, but still he edged her on. "It'll be warm inside...right by the fire, while everyone else is distracted out here..." 

Harry shifted uncomfortably, no doubt feeling like he shouldn't be here. Now it occurred to me that Ron didn't want to play chess, all he wanted was a good Christmas snog. 

Hermione's cheeks went scarlet. "Maybe a game of chess wouldn't be so bad after all..." She said with a devilish sparkle in her eyes, obviously forgetting that Harry's stomach was on the line...mine as well, but of course she had no idea I was hearing this.

It was Ron's turn to blush crimson. He grabbed her hand, and dragged her after him, running top speed into the house. 

_Gross_. 

I made some sort of gagging noise deep in my throat, which must have gave me away, because suddenly Harry walked around to my side of the oak tree. 

"Ginny?" He asked, startled. 

I waved my hand at him, while trying to clear my throat, and get any mental images of Ron and Hermione out of my head. Finally I looked up at him. "Hi Harry," I said in a bland voice, trying not to give away any emotions I was feeling on the inside. Trying not to breathe in his aftershave, trying not to notice the way a lock of hair fell over his forehead in a seemingly faultless way. 

"What are you doing back here?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow, his voice was a monotone, same as mine, I couldn't figure out what he was thinking from it. 

"I was looking for Hermione," I shrugged. Well, it _was_ sort of the truth. "Except I believe I've lost my appetite for anything I may be eating tonight." I cringed again at what I had just witnessed. 

Harry sighed in a sort of grossed out way, and shivered, making a noise in the back of his throat. "Do they have to do that in public?" He asked. 

I shook my head, groaning. "Apparently. Ergh, it's disgusting!" I exclaimed; throwing my hands in the air. 

Harry smiled, and it occurred to me that I was being too nice to him. 

"Right," I said suddenly. "Yeah, well, I, er, better get in. I have to...uh - I have to -" I racked my brain for an excuse. "-I just have to go in," I finished lamely turning around, but not going into my house, instead I went into the woods behind the house, brushing snow off a tree stump, and sitting down putting my head in my hands. 

"Why do you keep running away from me?" 

I stood up quickly to face Harry, not realizing he had followed me. "I didn't run away," I lied. 

He shook his head, looking annoyed. "Yes, you did! You have been! Why do you keep doing this Ginny? This isn't like you. Why are you being like this? Why are you..." He trailed off on his first question and went for a different approach, "I know you Gin, and this _isn't_ you. Not lately."

My eyes flashed dangerously at him, for telling me that he 'knew me'. 

Harry groaned and began pacing the space in front of me. "What I mean is," He stopped to run a hand through his hair only causing it to become messier, and then began pacing again. "Well, I mean that, I care about you, Ginny." 

Maybe those words should have seemed nice, sweet, slightly tear-jerking even, but they only seemed to annoy me more. Probably because Harry was being so confusing, and infuriating. 

I lost it.

"Get off it Harry!" I shouted. "What are you talking about? You care? About _me_?" I laughed derisively. "Somehow I think not. You call me...that _word_ and then all of a sudden you're on your hands and knees begging for forgiveness? I mean everything to you? You _miss_ me?" I spat out. I shook my head at him. "Harry Potter, I don't know what you are playing at...but whatever it is, expect to lose. You think you know me, but you have no idea."

Harry looked a cross between shocked, angry, confused, and pleading. "Ginny, I _do_ know you. Your problem is that you're not giving me a chance to show you!" 

Argh! What was with this groveling? It was so bloody frustrating. "All right," I snapped. "What is my favorite book? What is my favorite color? What is my greatest ambition? What do I absolutely _hate_ about some people? Where do I-" 

"Ginny!" He shouted suddenly, looking taken aback. "I-"

"Don't know?" I offered. "Well, obviously." I realized how pointless this conversation had become, and whirled around storming off. 

"Gone With The Wind," He called out suddenly. 

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?" I asked uncertainly.

He sighed, and walked towards me, stepping in front of me to talk to me face to face. "Gone With The Wind is your favorite book...it's a muggle one, but you love the romance because you feel wizarding books don't offer that." He shrugged, "Green, would be your favorite color...your greatest ambition?" He looked at me, as if looking through me. "To prove yourself," He said firmly. "You hate that people judge you, and call you quiet...you hate that people pretend that they know you..." He trailed for a second. "I do," He said quietly. "I know that when everything feels like it's falling apart you walk about a mile to an abandoned shed, and just sit there to think. I know that when theirs no other way to express your feelings you put it into a story - stories where nothing goes wrong, and their is no evil, stories of what you wish life was." 

I stared at him, forcing my eyes in his. I was unable to form coherent words. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. "How do you-"

"I told you," He whispered, now having both hands on my shoulders. "I could never _not_ notice you, Ginny Weasley." 

I blinked a few times. No one knew those things about me, though. No one's ever bothered to pay attention. And there was another thing that didn't make sense. "But what about Cho-"

Harry suddenly shook his head in disgust. "I told her it was over right before the whole karaoke thing last night, which probably explained the song she sang. She said we had to pretend we were still going out though, because 'what would they all think of her' and 'where could she go now' it was a load of bullocks if you ask me, so, I told her yesterday that she could either stop hanging on me every moment, and let me tell everyone that we broke up, or she could just leave, and so she left before breakfast this morning...make-up bag and all," He said with a slight grin. 

So that pretty much explained most of my confused thoughts. The key word here is _most_ rather than _all_. 

I grinned back. 

"Harry...I," I paused and licked my lips, trying not to concentrate on the fact that he was inches away from my face. "I'm sorry," I said in a barely audible voice. 

He didn't have to ask. He knew. He knew I was sorry for judging him, for telling him he _didn't _know me, when, as it turned out, he was the only one who had. Harry chewed on the inside of his lip. "It's okay. And, I'm sorry too." 

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, then stuck out my hand, trying to hold back a smile. "Truce?" I asked, in mock seriousness. 

Harry took my hand, and shook it in one swift motion, looking business-like as well. "Truce." 

Immediately we couldn't suppress our smiles anymore and we both began laughing hysterically holding our stomachs, though the whole matter really wasn't all that funny. 

"Why - are - we - laugh - ing?" Harry managed out, in between sniggers, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

"No - idea!" I sputtered, trying to stop my flowing tears, and to get my stomach to stop hurting from all that laughing. 

Our laughter soon died down to light chuckles, and finally we both were able to maintain straight faces again. I shook my head catching my breath. "My god," I said. "I haven't laughed like that in ages."

Harry's breathing was shallow as well, and he looked up at me, with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place...was it _sadness_? I couldn't tell. His face was happy, but it was something about his eyes. "Neither have I," He whispered. 

We stood there; staring in each other's eyes - in each other's souls - until I was sure I couldn't take it anymore, for the urge to kiss him was too great.

"Come on," I said suddenly. "Let's go back in, and interrupt Ron and Hermione snogging so they'll get all flustered," I suggested with a wicked grin. 

Harry's eyes glinted mischievously. "That's always fun." He did a sort of one-sided smile. 

I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him indoors. I wouldn't have really _had _to take his hand, but every time we touched a spark of electricity shot through me, and I never wanted that feeling to go away. 

* * *

"Honestly, I have no idea how two people who hid their feelings from each other for _six years _canall of a sudden be snogging like mad, like you two just were," I said exasperatedly. 

Harry snorted behind me, and I couldn't help but smile. As we walked towards the house before, it was as if time had rewound and we were back to being best friends again. Having Harry back was better than any Christmas present I might be getting. 

Hermione turned crimson and Ron was shooting daggers at us. "You know you didn't have to throw _that_ many pillows," Ron scowled. 

Harry laughed. "Well after the first three you guys hadn't budged so Ginny and I thought we had better throw the other eight at you."

I quickly ignored the leap in my heart when Harry said 'Ginny and I'. 

"We noticed!" Ron said defiantly though it looked as though he wanted to say, 'What first three?' 

Harry and I looked at each other - rolling our eyes. "Right," I said, as Harry nodded in a very unconvinced way. 

We walked out of the living room, decided to let them get at it again, as we stopped in the kitchen to take in all of the Christmas decorations, and baked goods. I breathed in. I loved my house at Christmastime. 

I heard a noise come from the living room, and Harry and I looked at each other making a face. I shook my head in disgust. "I still don't know how they managed to stay away from each other for as long as they did," I said rolling my eyes. "Imagine never telling someone how you felt about them."

Harry licked his lips, and gave a short light laugh, before his gaze met mine. "Imagine that." 

* * *

A/N: Oops! Sorry about that! Well, you'll get the rest of Christmas next chapter!! The Christmas dinner, and gifts!! Plus more will be explained about that darn confusing Harry! Yay!! hehe, I hope you all liked this chapter, it sure took me long enough, right?! lol Well, please review! 

A few people asked me questions in reviews or left comments that I wanted to reply to so here they are: 

Kelly - Yes, I did use that quote in ch. 3 from You've Got Mail, and yes, I am obsessed lol. Gotta love Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks - they are so cute! lol That movie is awesome. Thanks for the review by the way! 

Ellie Granger - Yes I know that Cho only has 10 lines which are as far away from snobby as possible but...she's just so hateable! Lol, okay, okay, I just don't like how Harry likes her when Ginny is right in front of his face! Argh that Harry! Lol, anyway we all have our opinions, and yours is just fine! Actually in my story Made For Each Other she's not half bad. You should read it some time ;-). Shameless plug? What!? No way!!

Kristen Michelle - The name of the song Ginny sang is called "Have You Ever" it's by Brandy. I _love_ that song, it's so sweet! I actually looked up the Def Leppard lyrics and you're right, they are a little similar...but isn't Def Leppard like an old people's band? Hehe, I'm just kidding! Just kidding! But remember...I've got Rupert Grint, tee hee! Hey, and look you got your wish! Cho *was* kicked out of the Weasley house!! By Harry! Whoo, go Harry! Hehe, but is she gone for good...? *cue in twilight zone theme* 

To everyone else who reviewed chapter 4: I love you! No really! Thank you!! Every review had me grinning from ear-to-ear; you have no idea how happy I am because of you guys! Aw...shucks! :-D


	6. Christmas Presents

A/N: Okay, here's ch. 6!! Well, I think you should know that this chapter may be a little different than the others, it's got more confused emotions flying around, and of course humor but probably not as much as I usually have packed in chapters. I also didn't include the Christmas dinner like I said I would...I just didn't find anything I really needed to put there, so it begins out right at the present opening. I hope you enjoy this - it is sooo long!! 

And one super big thanks is in order! THANK YOU KRISTEN MICHELLE!! You are the best sub-beta ever! Hopefully by ch. 7 my real betas will have returned from their black hole, so I won't have to pester you! But thank you, I appreciate it, I'm sorry for keeping you up late on your work nights! And this chapter would not have existed with out you. I appreciate all the advice you gave me!! Now, you really _should not _have said this because now I'll never let you forget it!!: 

Kristi3302: I'm e-mailing it back to you.  I didn't find anything major.  Of course, you need to put a note that I beta'd and that I suck and that you rule and if there are a few mistakes or anything that I was so caught up in the story that I may have missed some things although I did try my best. *lol*  

There we go! Living proof! Any mistakes...Kristi's fault!!! Just kidding. It's my duty as Princess of Fluff to take the blame for the Queen of Fluff since she is at higher power, and let's not forget _older. _Hehe!! And Kristi, the stuff you put in red helped me so much, you would not believe. I listened to just about everything. I especially like the part where you said you 'almost blew ice water out of your nose' hehe I feel honored! 

I hope everyone enjoys reading this, and that it isn't too mushy for ya! 

Disclaimer: Oh please. Check ch. 1

* * *

"Oooh thanks Percy!" I said faking excitement, as I un-wrapped the present that I already knew I was getting, as he had given the same gift to everyone. I widened my grin, straining my cheek muscles as I said, "101 Useful Things To Know About Cauldron Bottoms written by Percy Weasley...just what I've always wanted!" 

Anyone else would have been able to see the sarcasm in that, but Percy swelled, as I was holding all his pride and joy in my very hands. "I thought it could be of some use to you, Ginny," Percy said with a grin, and a curt nod. I snorted. Like I would ever write a report on cauldron bottoms.

I tried not to roll my eyes, as I relaxed my mouth. At least he hadn't called me Virginia. 

I caught Ron's eye, as he held up his matching copy, and pretended to chuck it in the fireplace. I desperately tried to cover my snickers, as Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look, as she seemed very interested in the book that Percy wrote. 

I glanced over at Harry from a few feet away, and saw him urgently trying to hold back chuckles as Fred and George, who had Percy's book open wearing a face of intellect, and philosophy, would sift through the pages, and every so often, scratch their chins, quote something, and say how 'deep' it was. 

I began to tune in their conversation.

"Why that bit, it was just..._intriguing_," Fred said, as he touched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger, pushing up invisible glasses. 

"Profound," George agreed, as he paged through his own copy. 

I laughed lightly, catching Harry's eye, as we watched the two. Percy, luckily, hadn't noticed this was going on, as he was too busy in admiring his own work. He was sitting on the sofa, his book open in his lap, and he would every so often mutter things like, "Inspiring," or "Brilliant." 

I shook my head at this, and looked around the room. For once my entire family, and Harry and Hermione, were all together, at once in our tiny living room, scattered all around the sofa, chairs, and floor. At that moment nothing else mattered, because the fire was crackling, everyone was laughing, and it was just too happy to be...sad. I looked around, loving to hear six different conversations going on at once. It was wonderful. 

I looked down at my gifts, smiling at the thought of how much work my family must have done to afford something like _this _for _me_. It was a muggle device, a VCR; I think is what Hermione told me it was called. I had tears pooling in my eyes, when I opened it from Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and my Dad. They must have put weeks of salaries into it. My Dad built an outlet and everything then placed the spell on our house so we could get electrical devices to work in it, and Ron got me some movie called "The Matrix" which looked somewhat violent, but he assured me it would be good. Somehow I think he got it for himself rather than me, but I was thankful nonetheless. Ever since Hermione had told me about all the movies she had seen over the summer when Hogwarts began up again at the start of this year, I wanted one. Imagining how amazing that would be. We already had a television; my Dad got it from the same lady he bought the muggle music player thingy. Once everything was hooked up, I could watch my first movie...with Ron of course, since he would enjoy it more than I would. 

"I can't wait until we watch the mooie on the Tevelelishun." Is what Ron had said, and I remember hearing Harry snort and Hermione scolding.

"It's called a _movie_, Ron," She had said, dragging out the word. "And it's television," She informed him, making sure every syllable was enunciated, so he would understand. 

Ron had brushed her off impatiently. "That's what I said, isn't it? So anyway, Ginny, when we watch the Tevelelishun..." And he rambled on, while Hermione threw her head in her hands. 

I grinned at that. I loved how Ron finally wanted to spend some time with me, and just me. Like old times - when we were best friends. How, I missed those times. 

Of course, then there was my Dad, who when I opened it, was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. 

"Do you like it Ginny? Do you?" He had asked giddily, peering over my shoulder.

I laughed, as I wiped my eyes. "It's perfect." Is what I had said, trying not to get sentimental while I secretly wanted to lurch forward and hug them all, and never let go until doomsday. 

"Oh, this will be so much fun! Won't it Molly? Hooking it up! And then turning it on...I hear they have different _buttons_." My dad breathed in deeply, as he said the word dragging it out dramatically. "Buttons!" He squealed out, once more. "Can you believe that?! Clever these muggles, I'll say! Bless them, what will they think of next!?" Mum rolled her eyes, and Percy simply shook his head, as Charlie and Bill grinned. Ron looked equally excited, and Fred and George were shaking their heads in mock shame, as my Dad had bubbled on. 

Suddenly I felt someone nudge my shoulder, shaking me out of my thoughts and I looked up. Harry had moved over to where I was seated on the floor, and he grabbed hold of my hand, dragging me out of the living room. No one seemed to notice our departure. 

"What is it, Harry?" I asked as I was pulled into the kitchen, where the dirty dinner dishes were washing themselves in the sink. 

"Isn't something missing?" Harry asked me, as he raised one eyebrow. God, how I loved that eyebrow. 

"Er..." I began, oblivious. No...we had the dinner, opened the presents, the tree was lit, the fire was crackling, people were laughing...was I missing something?

"Aren't you missing a present?" Harry asked me, a twinge of a smile appearing at the corner of his lips. 

"Well," I started. "I got the VCR from Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Dad," I said out-loud, ticking their names off my fingers. "Then Ron gave me a movie, Hermione gave me a new journal, Percy gave me his book...auto-graphed and all, and Mum got me a recipe book...well that's nine, there's eleven of us, I make ten and you..." I trailed off as Harry began grinning. 

"I believe I haven't given you my present yet," Harry said taking my hand, ready to pull me up to his room. 

"Harry," I protested. "No-" 

Harry wouldn't hear it, and he dragged me up the stairs, with much whining on my part. Finally we had reached the room he was staying in and I was ordered to close my eyes. 

"Harry-" I began, opening my eyes, about to state how ridiculous this was.

Harry glared at me, "No peeking!" He said. I rolled my eyes, and reluctantly put my hands over my face. 

"This is so unbelievable, Harry," I mumbled. "You weren't supposed to get me anything." 

Harry ignored me, as I heard him rummaging through his trunk, finally I heard the lid close. 

"Well," I said. "Can I open my eyes now?" 

I heard the floor creak, as Harry stepped closer to me. "Now I didn't get a chance to wrap it because, well let's just say my wrapping skills are...er, nonexistent." He coughed a little, and I giggled - he was so cute. "Right," He said suddenly. "Open your eyes." 

My eyes fluttered open, and I gasped, as I took the present from Harry's hands. He immediately shoved his hands in his pockets, as he waited nervously for my reaction. "Harry..." I whispered. 

"Do you...like it?" Harry asked, quietly. 

I lightly ran my fingers over the movie box. "It's wonderful." I traced my index finger over the letters of the movie title, smiling as it spelled out 'Gone With The Wind'. "How did you know?" I asked, looking up at him, surprised to see his face was red. 

"Ron had told me that your brothers and your dad were getting you the VCR and I knew how you liked the book, and, well, I thought maybe you would want to watch this." 

"Would you watch it with me?" I asked, my voice sounding weird to me. 

Harry laughed. "That's a given," He said. I felt my cheeks stain pink, and Harry grinned as he lightly brought his finger up to my face, running it over my cheek. "That's the Ginny I remember," He whispered. 

I bit my lip, closing my eyes, as I felt his touch on my skin. My eyes fluttered open and I saw his face, descending upon mine, and my eyes fell closed again when I felt his lips softly brush mine. I didn't even have time to react, there wasn't even time for awkwardness, because the kiss ended so quickly it was as if it hadn't happened at all.

I swallowed, and said in a quavering voice, "Well, we better, get back down...they might wonder where we are..." I trailed off, uncertainly. 

Harry nodded, as he laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Right then," He said suddenly, and he moved towards the door, and allowed me through, as he followed. I was still clutching the movie, holding it to my chest. 

As we made our way down the stairs, we began joking playfully, and laughing again, as if what happened just moments before was simply a dream. 

But, it had happened. I touched a finger to my lips. Oh, it had _definitely_ happened.

* * *

I yawned, just as I had settled under the covers in my bedroom. It was barely 9:30 yet I was exhausted from the day's events, and maybe I just wanted to sleep, to clear my head...my thoughts, which were, of course, only regarding one topic. Harry. 

It was as if the kiss was a dream, in fact, with the way he was acting, I wondered if it was. Nothing changed about the way he was acting - and that was frustrating! He wasn't acting nervous...or like someone who had just kissed a girl; who had just kissed me. He acted like he had acted before the kiss. Like my friend, my best friend. _Not_ my boyfriend. While I'm sure I must have made a fool of myself. But if I had, he sure was pretending he hadn't noticed. Maybe it was just on the inside, where my stomach was doing back-flips, and front-flips, and flips that made me want to throw up. But, I was pretty much doing a good job on pretending I hadn't noticed our little lip-action, I guess. 

I groaned, so much for sleep actually _clearing_ my thoughts. Irritably, I flopped over to the other side of my bed, hoping to find comfort there. I took a few calming breaths, and just as I started to doze off…

"Ginny?" 

It was a small whisper, and light footsteps in the room, but to me it all sounded magnified twenty times, as it had me sitting up and awake in a matter of half a second. Of course, this may have had to do with the fact that the voice was Harry's.

I swallowed, and looked at him expectantly. "What is it Harry?!" I asked, trying to sound frustrated. 

Harry walked closer to me, and from the crack of light coming through the door I could just make out his features. He looked slightly anxious, and for a split second…I had thought he looked just a little nervous, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. He had a smirk on his face, like he knew something I didn't. "Going to bed a bit early, aren't you? I hope I didn't wake you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Doesn't matter now," I said, but I brushed that off quickly. "Well…stop beating around the main topic! Why are you here?" 

Harry laughed. "Well, thanks for welcoming me with open arms," He said sarcastically. 

I rolled my eyes, but blushed at the thought of open arms, because that made me think of the kiss…right at that moment I was thankful it was dark, and he couldn't see the lobster color I was becoming. "Harry!" I said annoyed. "Get to it! What are you doing here?" 

I thought I heard Harry mutter something about 'typical Weasley's; no patience', but I had no chance to respond, because he continued right away. "You don't think that all I got you for Christmas was some silly movie, do you?" Harry said skeptically.

My breathing shallowed. "Harry," I said, trying to knock some sense into him. "One gift was enough, you _don't _have to get me anything more-"

Harry waved his hand in front of his face, impatiently. "You don't even know what it is yet!" He then took hold of my arm, and pulled me out of bed. 

I felt like a little girl again in my nightgown, as I stood in front of Harry and he was easily a head taller than me, but he seemed not to notice any of that. "But…" I tried to think of something to make him stop and change his mind. He was being too nice, and I was feeling horrible. "I didn't even get you anything," I said weakly, I looked at my feet, realizing how horribly Ginny-ish I was acting, but this time I couldn't act like it was no big deal. It _was _a big deal.

Harry put a finger to my chin, making me tilt my head up to his. He carefully brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Ginny, you don't have to get me anything, I don't deserve anything." At those words I tried to speak, but he cut me off. "Because Ginny, when I was with _Cho,_" He said the words with such hatred that it surprised me, "I acted like you weren't even there, it was such a change, we were best friends, and then best enemies. When I told you that it felt like you were slipping away…_I meant it. _But when I walked out your door, I hadn't realized that I was _letting _you slip away," He said forcefully. He hadn't said it loudly – that wasn't what made it forceful, it was just that his voice held so much _feeling _and it was that, which was boring into me. "And I'm not letting that happen again," He whispered.

I breathed deeply, almost wanting to pull him forward and kiss him senseless, but at the same time I didn't want to, because I was afraid that the events from a few hours ago would simply repeat themselves. "You don't have to…to make it up to me," I said, hoping my voice didn't sound as hoarse to him as it did to me. 

"Yes I do." 

The silence stretched between us for so long, I was sure I couldn't take it, and then finally he coughed, and then spoke. 

"Now get on some muggle clothes, and meet me downstairs in ten minutes, okay?" He started heading for the door, without waiting for my response. 

"W-wait." I called out, desperately. 

He stopped and turned around looking at me, with concern. "Yeah?" 

I wanted to shout out 'I love you!' right then and there, I wanted to tell him that I loved him since the first day I saw him get on that platform, I wanted to pour my soul out to him, I wanted to kiss him as if I would die tomorrow and never get the chance, but instead I swallowed it all, and lamely said, "Where are we going?" 

Harry smirked. "You'll see." And with that, he left my room. 

I collapsed on my bed, and took this opportunity to scream into my pillow.

* * *

"Harry what is that thing, anyway?" I asked after ten minutes, of trying to figure out what exactly Harry was hiding under his arms. 

Harry stopped, and turned to look at me, his face was serious, but I thought I saw a gleam in his eye that reminded me of Fred and George. Harry held up some silvery material. "I'll show you. Hold out your arm." 

I looked suspiciously down at the material, and sighed. I didn't like that look he was getting, but I decided that the mysterious cloak-like object looked harmless enough. However, suddenly my Dad's voice rang out in my ears, '_Never trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain!_' I brushed that off and decided Harry would never let anything seriously _harm _me. I held out my arm for him, and he placed the material on it. At first I didn't realize anything, I was pretty much concentrating on when this thing was going to suck out my soul, rather than looking down, but Harry's voice cut through my concentration. 

"Ginny look down," He said, and looked very much like he was trying awfully hard to cover up a smile. 

I looked down, and screamed, jumping back in surprise as the cloak slipped off my arm. "What did you do?!" I yelled out. "Where did my arm go? What _is _that thing?" 

Harry couldn't contain it anymore, and burst out laughing, holding on his stomach. He could barely form words. "You – should – have – seen – your – face!" He choked out. 

I glared at him, as I inspected my arm, holding it up to the streetlight making sure everything that should have been there was there. I waited for Harry to be done while I tapped my foot very pointedly and obviously. 

Harry finally was able to look up at me, with just a smirk, as he caught his breath. He picked up his cloak from the sidewalk, and held it out in front of him. "This is an invisibility cloak," He said, holding it out to me. 

Suddenly the 'wretched thing' I had dropped just seconds ago, had new meaning. I gasped, as I took the cloak from his hand, letting the silvery material slide through my fingers. Harry stared at me contently as I admired every detail of the cloak. "Where did you get one?" I asked finally. I knew that they were really rare, and _really _expensive. Even with my entire family's money put together, I was pretty sure we wouldn't be able to buy one of those. 

"It was my Dad's." 

I nodded, as I looked at the cloak once more, before handing it back to him. "Why do we need it?" 

Harry looked like he was choosing his words. Suddenly he turned around. "You see that building over there?" He asked pointing out where a tall building, with an illuminated sign was. 

"Yeah," I said shrugging. "'Ice Rink'," I read from the sign, "what about it?" 

He turned back to look at me, looking a cross between anxious and nervous. "That's where I'm taking you," He said. I didn't have the chance to say a word, because Harry hurried on. "The rink closes at ten, we're going to use this-" He held up the invisibility cloak, "- to sneak into the store, just as the manager, is leaving it to lock up. The timing has to be perfect though, so I suggest we put this on now, and just wait when we get there, for him to come out. It should be in about five minutes."

I licked my lips, as I nodded, and moved closer to Harry as he threw the cloak over both of us. Immediately I lost the ability to think, speak, or breathe, because of the fact that he was so close to me. No, actually close was an understatement. I mean, I was _leaning _into him. I could smell his _after-shave_, heck I could smell the shampoo he used from where I was. I had a newfound respect for that invisibility cloak. 

"Ginny?" He asked, after a moment. "Er…want to start walking, now?" 

I laughed nervously, as we slowly crept down the sidewalk. For all I cared we could skip the skating, whatever that was anyway, I just wanted to stay under that cloak with him until the end of time.

* * *

"Look there he comes!" Harry whispered, as he ran ahead, and I had to quickly scramble after him, desperately trying to make sure the cloak didn't fall off. 

We stood right next to the door, and, though it was cut very close, managed through just as the rink owner was walking out. He must have heard our footsteps, because he did a double take, and looked right at the spot we were standing. Harry was obviously used to this because he kept walking like it was nothing, but I was certain the muggle could see us, until he shrugged and turned away. 

Suddenly I felt very cold. 

"H-Harry," I chattered, after he threw the invisibility cloak off us and turned on the lights, as I looked around at a huge white circular thing, with clear plastic surrounding it. "W-Where are we, and w-why is it s-so c-cold?" I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, and went back to the coat rack where I had hung my jacket, but Harry stopped me. 

"You won't be able to skate in a winter jacket," He said. He pulled off his sweater (the one my Mum had given him for Christmas) revealing a plaid blue flannel shirt. It looked so soft, and I began to wonder what it would feel like being wrapped in his arms, and immediately shook the thought out of my head. "Here." He held out the sweater for me. 

I looked down at it for a moment, before looking back up at him. "H-Harry," I began. "No, I d-don't need it, you k-keep it, I'm not that c-cold." Unfortunately at that moment, a shiver ran down my spine, and my teeth chattered more violently. 

Harry gave me a knowing look, and held out the sweater farther in front of my face. 

I sighed, and reluctantly took his sweater, pulling it over my long-sleeved t-shirt. For a second, I marveled at the warm feeling that suddenly came over me, and how cozy and comfortable the sweater was. Of course it went down past my thighs, and my hands got lost in the extra material from the arms…but, and this will sound way overly corny, I felt a feeling of comfort when I was there wrapped in his sweater, with the smell of his cologne still lingering on it. I breathed in deeply, not realizing Harry hadn't taken his eyes off me. "Are you sure you won't be cold?" I asked, quickly. 

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine," He assured me. "I've still got my flannel shirt, and even another shirt under that."

"Well, you came prepared," I huffed. "Don't you think you could have told me to dress more warmly?" 

Harry laughed. "I could have." He left me to glare at his back, as he turned around and headed over to a counter. I followed his retreating figure, still slightly annoyed, but at the same time mentally jumping for joy that _I _was wearing _his _sweater. I always wondered what that would be like. 

He pulled out two boxes from behind the counter, and handed one to me. "Those should fit." 

I opened the box, and saw two beige shoes, with a sharp silver blade attached to each one. "Fit on what?" I asked, still looking bewildered at the shoes.  

Harry had sat down on a bench, by the white circular thing I had seen before, taking off his sneakers, and at my question he looked up at me, shook his head, and continued what he was doing. 

I stormed over to the bench, and plopped down next to him. "Well?" I asked impatiently. 

"You really should take muggle studies," Was all he said.

I glared. "Stop sounding like Hermione."

He laughed. "Take off your shoes, and put those-" He gestured towards the box I was holding, "-on." 

I stared at him blankly for a moment, before sighing and looking down at the shoes. I easily pulled mine off, and pulled on the slightly worn, deformed shoes Harry had given me. "They're messed up," I stated after a minute, of staring at my ridiculous looking feet. 

Harry looked down as well, and then showed me his feet, which wore the same type of misshapen shoes. "They're called skates, they're supposed to be like that, the blade helps you on the ice." 

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, still looking sadly down at my _skates. _

"This," Harry said, waving his hand in front of him towards the glimmering white circle. "Is called _ice_. You put on the _ice-skates_," He pointed at my feet, "and walk out onto the ice with them. _Ice-skating,_" He said, enunciating the 'key words' for me.

I stared at him blankly – blinking. "Oh," I said. I coughed, "So, I just…walk out onto the ice?" Harry nodded as I stood up, and stumbled over to the rink. "All right, that's easy," I said as I placed one skate on the glassy surface. 

Suddenly Harry jumped up, so fast that it startled me, and I stumbled backwards away from the rink. "Wait! Ginny!" 

I looked up at him, "Yes?" I asked expectantly. 

"See, I forgot to mention that ice-skating is a lot different than what you may expect, you should probably grab onto the wall, or at least let me help you. It's harder than it looks."

"Potter," I pretended to glare at him. "I know how to walk." I shook my head. Does he _really _think I'm that stupid? 

"No," Harry tried again, looking panic-stricken, and started moving towards me. "Ginny, trust me the ice isn't like the ground you're used to and the shoes aren't like normal ones, I don't think you should--" 

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OH BLOODY GREAT! OWWWWW!" I whined, as I brilliantly fell flat on my butt, not listening to a word of Harry's advice. 

"--Ugh - do that," Harry finished, skating over and stretching a hand out to help me up.

I took his hand, and he steadied me, grabbing hold of my shoulders so that I wouldn't fall over again. I looked up sourly at him, and he rolled his eyes. "'_Potter, I know how to walk_,'" He mimicked, with a smirk on his face. 

I pretended to glare at him, but couldn't hold it, and burst out laughing, as he joined in. "I do _not _talk like that!" I yelled out annoyed. 

Harry laughed, "If only you heard yourself!" I shook my head at him, with a smile still on my face.

"Okay, fine," I said reluctantly, "You were _right._" 

Harry looked pleased. "And?" 

"I'll never doubt you ever, ever, again in my entire life," I said with very little enthusiasm. 

Harry nodded, as if deciding whether or not that was good enough.       "And?" 

I groaned. "What do you want from me? Blood?" 

"Hey, it can be arranged," He joked, and I laughed, as I pushed into his shoulder with intentions of knocking him over, but he was too quick for me, and skated out of my reach. 

I stumbled forward from loss of him holding me in place, and teetered, trying to steady myself. "Harry!" I called out, as I kept jiggling around, my legs stretching further apart, about to do a split I knew they couldn't handle. "Help!" I called out. Right now I really didn't care how many muscles I pulled, I was more concerned about whether or not my pants would end up ripping. I cringed at the thought. How embarrassing that would be. 

Maybe Harry realized that too, that or he just felt like playing hero again, because he expertly glided up to me, and took hold of my upper arms steadying me. 

He raised his eyebrows at me. "That's what you get," He shrugged. 

I kicked at the ice, as little chunks flew in the air, and Harry had to tighten his grip on me because the effort made me teeter over more. 

"Here," Harry said, turning me around so that my back was to him, but he still was gripping my upper arms. "Move your legs, don't worry, I've still got hold of you." 

I nodded, not wanting to speak because I knew that it would show my fear. Okay, Ginny, you can do this .One foot after the other, it'll be okay. I moved a few millimeters. "Hey that wasn't so hard!" 

I heard Harry sigh behind me. "Right, uh, Ginny maybe this time you could take longer strides." 

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?!" I burst out suddenly. Harry looked startled, and let go of me as if he had touched something hot, and I stumbled, kicking my feet trying to maintain balance, as Harry caught me again. 

"What?" Harry asked, both of us regaining composure. He suddenly moved way closer to me than he had ever before – too close in my opinion – and pushed the toe of his skates, into the heel of mine, and he kept pushing until suddenly I realized I was moving with him. 

I for the first time in my life was walking on _water. _Well, frozen water but..._still.  _Ha! Wait 'til Ron hears about this! "Oh my God, Harry...this is wonderful," I whispered, "Just don't move away." 

Harry laughed. "I only would if I had a camera around, that would be worth quite a few laughs...watching you fall over again and again and again..."

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" I laughed, swatting at his leg. 

"Hey, remember what happened last time you tried to hurt me," He joked. 

I glared, although he couldn't see my face anyway. 

"But...I'm glad you like it," He said. "Happy Christmas, Ginny."

I leaned back into him, letting him guide me around the rink. So, it wasn't really like _I _was skating, it was more of Harry steering me...but that was why it was all the more incredible. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

* * *

"How did you learn how to skate anyway?" I asked, a while later as Harry and I had sat back down on the bench. I took the huge bulky skates off my feet, and suddenly felt like I lost 10 pounds.

Harry, too, tugged both of his off, before responding, "One of Dudley's parties...there was no one to take care of me, and I had to tag along. I basically learned, from the fact that Dudley and Piers kept making me skate, so they could have a good laugh watching me fall over and over again, and after awhile I just...learned." 

I assumed Piers must have been one of Dudley's friends. I bit my lip. "Doesn't that bother you?" I asked suddenly. 

"What?" 

I sighed, "That...your whole childhood was being in the shadow, and that the only way you could learn things was because you were trying to get out of the way of embarrassment." 

It took a while for Harry to respond, and I had the feeling that he was thinking about the answer. "I don't know...sometimes, I feel like I missed something, but I mean it was a way of life. I didn't _know _any other childhood. I only watched what the good side was like - I never experienced it. So, I guess...I never realized what I was missing." 

I stared at him for a second before realizing what I was doing and tried to find something to say. I knew what I _wanted _to say. Of course it was the exact thing I had been wanting to say all night. That I loved him, even more than I had before – I mean, he was being so nice, and he really didn't have to be. It was times like this when I wished I was a kid again, where my only problems were when 'Ronnie was making fun of me' as I would say to my mother. That was when I figured out what to say to him. Here I was thinking about my carefree childhood while the person sitting right next to me didn't even have a childhood at all. "I'm sorry," I said in a small voice. 

Harry, who had been looking down at his knees, now faced me in confusion, and then started to laugh. Not hysterically or anything, it was more of the type of laugh you give when you're in bewilderment. Like you can't believe what someone just said to you. "How many times are you going to say that? I've been nothing but horrible to you these days, and yet you seem to always find a way to apologize to _me._" 

I then laughed a little, too. "Well," I said breathing deeply. "At least you can admit to being a jerk."

Harry chuckled. "I am sorry about that Ginny. I've never told anyone this before but..." He trailed as if even having second thoughts about telling _me. _"But the only reason I actually went out with Cho was because then the rumors about my love life would stop. The newspapers would stop pairing me with different girls. I had always been attracted to Cho...and then I asked her out, and she said 'yes'..." Though I didn't really want to hear about Harry and Cho I let him continue. "And – and the rumors _stopped. _Cho and I were 'a match made in heaven' according to everyone. 'That beautiful Ravenclaw, and the famous Harry Potter'. For once no one was bothering me, they all seemed content that we would last forever. So they stopped printing those stupid articles. And then I kind of...I don't know, fell for her. I know it's horrible, but Ginny, for what it's worth...if I had known then that dating her would ruin our friendship then I have never went out with her to begin with. She had changed me, and I was too blind to see any of it, and I'd give anything to do it all over again." 

His voice held so much emotion and his words struck me in a way that no one else has ever been able to do before. "Harry you shouldn't be sorry-"

"Gin-" He protested.

"No. I know you said that all I've been doing is apologizing or not letting you apologize to me, but really, it's okay, because for the first time in my life someone understood me, someone _knew _me. No one's ever...paid attention before."

For a few minutes we both looked at the floor, unsure of what to say. So much had changed between us in a matter of hours. 

"Ginny?"

I looked up at the sound of Harry's voice. It was a different tone than I had heard before, which surprised me. It was as if he sounded...pained. "Yeah?"

"Why did you change?"

I looked at him sharply, expecting him to say anything but that. For a few moments I looked down, fumbling with a loose piece of yarn on his sweater before meeting his eyes. "For once I just wanted someone to notice me for me, and not as Ron's little sister," I said quietly - emotion filling my tone. 

Harry made sure his eyes never left mine. "Ginny," He said. "You don't have to change yourself, just to get people to notice you. I mean, because...if they could see what I see then...they're gonna love you." 

Slowly, I rubbed my lips together, before closing my eyes trying to push back tears. He loved me. No, he didn't say it straight out, and no I'm sure he doesn't love me the same type of way I love him...but it was something. Something to keep my hopes up, something to dream on, something to build on. Something wonderful. I mustered up all my courage and leaned in, wrapping my arms around his neck, sitting up taller so I could lay my head down on his shoulder, as I hugged him - as he hugged me back.

I remembered how a few hours ago I wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in his arms. I hadn't known then that the answer was simply one word.

Breathtaking.

* * *

 A/N: *giggles* How sweet. Did you like it? Think it was long enough, hehe, I do!! 14 pages on Word!! Christmas will be over by the time you reach next chapter. A problem I have is I'm not exactly sure when they all have to go back to Hogwarts...It's not _right _after Christmas is it? Because if it is...well I'll just have to think of something, and if you do happen to know when they are all suppose to head back to that jolly castle, please tell me in a review! It would be greatly appreciated!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed...

StephanieCook, Kristen Michelle, OliverPhelpsLover, OliverPhelpsIsHOTT, ginas87, Kiriko Himura, Firedragonfly, C Jazz, AgiVega, dunken, Whiskers, HerbieWerbie, Lady Shinigami, emeraldstar, Gwen Potter, Walking Contradiction, linz

...You guys rock!!

And also, in response to a few reviews that I felt I had to respond to:

Walking Contradiction: Thank you! lol, I hate those type of stories also...the thought of Ginny 'bad-ass' blegh! Yes, Ginny is quite 'smitten' with Harry, isn't she? Hehe, I just loved how you used that word. It's a such a fun word! Hey, you were right! Things did get more personal...awkward, but personal. So...when are you updating 'Kid Down The Street' hmm..? hehe

Emeraldstar: Wow! Thank you so much! You're review was so unbelievably sweet and nice, that I just had to let you know that I appreciated that so much. 

Dunken: I'm glad you didn't stop reading this story! Well, H/G are sort of...together. Aren't they? Hehe, kind of. It's very weird for them. But don't worry, this is very much an H/G story! When and how will Cho reappear you ask? Hm...I'm not sure...heh heh. I said she _might _reappear! You'll just have to keep reading! 

Kristen Michelle: Oh stop! As if it wasn't enough that Hugh Grant is your _husband _but you also get cute guys to dance with! Sheesh! I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous...hehe. How is Hugh these days? *lol* Anyway, _Granny_, (haha! I like that!) I guess I missed my one-day deadline, didn't I? I hope you can forgive me! And once more, thank you! You definitely do not suck as a beta! When I read the e-mail with all the corrections in red, I was just so..._happy_! You caught so many mistakes! By the way, if you're not the Queen of Grammar than I am def. not the Princess of Grammar, because if you noticed, it was _you _correcting _my _grammar mistakes. Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that! Anyway...I think I'll stop. I've already got about a page written for you at the very beginning of this story!!

Wow...I think I should cut down my A/N's...*giggles* 


	7. A Short Trip To Heaven

A/N: Here I am!  Sorry about my long break.  I just got a little...frustrated with this fic, and how I can't seem to get it going anywhere...but I _finally _came up with _something. _A small something, and I know it won't be long before I get frustrated again, but it is _something.  _By the way, I know everyone's been getting annoyed at me for the fact that I don't have any H/G snog scenes but...they're comin'!  Just sit tight! 

Disclaimer: Check ch. 1

***

"Ginny, you're finally up!" Mum said sweetly, as I glided into the kitchen. "How was your Christmas?"

I took a seat next to Harry at the breakfast table, and outstretched my hand for the pot of oatmeal.  "Lovely, wonderful, enchanting, _perfect_," I breathed. 

Nine heads, each raising one eyebrow, swiveled around to face me.  Harry was the only one who hadn't turned to look at me, and his face had gone rather red.

I smiled shoveling spoonfuls of breakfast down my throat, my eyes unfocused, and my thoughts elsewhere.  I must have looked high.

"Ginny, dear, are you all right?"

"Mhmm," I answered Dad through a mouthful of oatmeal.

He nodded, though he looked a little frightened.  

"Great dinner – oops!  I mean breakfast, Mum!" I chuckled in spite of myself, and kissed her on the cheek.  I looked outside the nearest window at the softly falling snow.  "Beautiful day, isn't it?" I grinned cheekily.  "I think I'll be going for a little walk-"

"But Ginny it's freezing!" Ron interrupted.

"Heh?" I said absently, throwing my coat around me. "I'll be back in time for lunch!"

The last thing I heard before I walked out the front door was George's comment: "There are doctors for people like her, you know." 

***

"Ginny, hey Ginny wait up!" I whirled around, almost slipping on a piece of ice on the sidewalk, as I waited for Hermione to catch up to me, her cloak flying behind her. 

"'Lo Hermione!" I said, walking in step with her. 

She looked over at me, "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

I had still been smiling.  I sighed, "Two charming words: Harry Potter."

Hermione bit her lip, as her eyes got round and bright.  She was such a sap. "Oooh!  Now, forgive me if I sound a little too Parvati-ish here but...give me the gossip!" She squealed.

I laughed.  Definitely not the Hermione I had been used too.  I filled her in on everything having to do with Harry and me - the movie, the kiss, the skating...the hug. 

I breathed in the crisp winter air, as Hermione gazed at me with amazement. "So that's why," She mused. 

I nodded. 

"Then, why Ginny," She asked, "are you out here – rather than with him?"

Damn that Hermione.  She always has to over-think these things.  My smile faded, and I stopped walking, turning to face her, but not leveling with her eyes.  My feet seemed like the much better option to look at.  "I don't know," I mumbled.

"You do," She said lightly.

I shrugged. "I'm..." How stupid was this going to sound? "Scared."  Pretty stupid, apparently. 

"Of what?" 

I didn't want to tell her it.  It was so much like...so much like the shy, quiet, nervous Ginny. "Me, him, us..." I looked up at her. "Pretty lame, huh?"

"Nope," Said Hermione.  She started walking again, only this time it was back in the direction of the Burrow, and if I wanted to keep talking to her, then it left me no choice but to follow.

"It's not?" I asked unconvinced.

"I was scared with Ron too."

"How could you be!?  You _knew _Ron liked you.  I mean...the whole Gryffindor tower knew!  All of Hogwarts knew!  What was there to be nervous about?!  I worry that he doesn't like me...or – or love me, I mean...what if – what if -"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and I would've kicked her, but she started speaking. "First of all, if I knew that Ron liked me then I would've walked right up to him in 4th year and said 'I want to kiss you' but, I _didn't_, because I _didn't _know.  And second of all, tell me something.  Would Harry have gone through all of the trouble to find out that you liked Gone With The Wind, would he have woken you up in the middle of the night to take you ice skating...something you've _never _done before? Would he have _hugged _you, Ginny, if he didn't like you? Would he have-"

I felt a smile tug at my lips again.  "You think?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not think. _Know_."

***

"Harry!" I slammed the front door and skidded up to him, as he was walking by, to get up the stairs. 

"Ginny!" He mocked, with a grin. 

I bit my lip, trying to suppress a smile, because I knew how over-eager I looked.  How did he maintain his cool? I coughed, "What's up?"

He gave me his trademark '_Oo_kay' look.  "Not too much, Gin," He said slowly. "You?" He asked sarcastically. 

I shot him a look. "What?" I asked.  How could I love him and hate him at the same time?!

"What...what?"

"Why are you giving me looks like that?" 

He shook his head. "You were so excited before and then... '_What's up?' _Funny.  I was about to ask you the same thing." 

My features hardened, and suddenly I saw regret in his eyes.

"Wait, Ginny, I didn't mean to snap like that...but it's just – why are you so afraid of being...yourself?" He asked quickly not giving my time to jump in.

"I am being myself." 

"You are not!" He argued. "You're not the same Ginny...I told you, you changed.  Like, right now.  You were so happy, and then it was like you were scared of showing emotions.  I mean...you're like 'a new Ginny'." 

The sound of it was so...out-there, that I could hardly believe my ears.  I hadn't _changed._ Well, maybe a little but..."What's wrong with the _'new Ginny'_ ?" I inquired, deciding to say what was on my mind. 

"I don't know," He sighed heavily. "Sometimes I just…I think I liked the old Ginny better."

I blinked. _The old Ginny? _I stared at him for a second. "What are you doing?" I asked finally, referring to how he always seemed to bring up this 'Old Ginny' 'New Ginny' stuff.

Harry looked slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Saving you," He said simply.

Now it was my turn to look startled. "Saving me?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah."

Suddenly I smirked. "Harry, I know you're _hero happy_, but, I really don't think I'm in mortal peril here!" I said casting an obvious glance towards the grandfather clock in which my hand was safely pointed at 'home'.

Harry laughed lightly. "'_Hero happy_'," He repeated, shaking his head. His face became solemn again. "What would you say if I told you I was saving you from yourself?" 

My eyes widened. I swallowed a heavy lump that was arising in my throat. "I'd say I don't need rescuing."

Harry shrugged before turning away and walking off. "Not yet."

***

I ignored Harry all through lunch, and even an hour after that I was still sour at him.  How could that boy control my emotions so much?  I sighed.  He's got my heart in his hands, and no idea that he's holding it.  I wanted to kick something.  I shook my head, and God, at the same time I wanted to find him, and kiss him senseless. 

I walked up to the window by the door, and looked outside.  The snow was still coming down, and everything outside looked so peaceful.  I wondered where everyone else in the family was.  It was so quiet in the house.  As if on cue, I heard footsteps descending on the stairs.  

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, as he walked past me into the kitchen.  I huffed, still staring outside, but not seeing anything, because I was too busy concentration on the sound of his footsteps, to find out where he was.  Suddenly he was right behind me, and I twirled around.  

"I'm sorry, Ginny," He said.  I couldn't stare into his eyes any longer, they were making me melt. 

Wordlessly, I turned back around – the sun had begun setting.  I heard Harry sigh in frustration.

I stared out the window, as the sky was tinting pink. "Look outside, Harry," I said suddenly, tugging on his arm. I forgot that I was supposed to be mad at him, and supposed to be ignoring him.  Harry had that effect on me. He turned, and gazed out the window, with me. "Isn't it the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?"

I felt his eyes on me. "Not as beautiful as some things," He said softly.

I closed my eyes, feeling my cheeks burn.  The moment couldn't have been real - it was too perfect. 

He put his hand on my shoulder, and lightly turned me to face him, I opened my eyes and met his bright green ones.  They seemed to sparkle more than ever before.  I had lost all function in my brain, and could only hear a faint ringing in my ears.  I couldn't remember breathing, or blinking...but I must have.  He brought his head down, and his lips met mine, lightly at first, then it grew stronger. 

It was...bliss. Our first real kiss. I could feel his hand in my hair, his arms holding me, and it was then that I realized...I felt safe. I mean, I'd never felt like the world was going to come crashing to an end any second, and that I would be a goner and if no one was there to protect me I might as well jump off a cliff, and have it be done with sooner. I'm just saying that...as long as his arms were around me no one could hurt me, nothing could bother me...I was invincible. Well, maybe not, but he was there, like my hero...my savior. I felt a small smile tug at my lips, even in the middle of the kiss, and I couldn't help feeling so at peace. Everything was just so right. Like I was in Heaven. 

I thought I heard a door slam somewhere far away in a misty distance. "Could you two, like, stop swapping spit for two seconds, and help me with my bags?"

Why does Heaven sound so much like Hell? 

***

A/N: Sorry for leaving it like that!  I hope some of you were happy with Harry and Ginny's '_first real kiss_' hehe.  I hope it wasn't too sappy for ya!  Even though I love sap *giggles*.  Once more, I am sincerely sorry for taking so long with this chapter – and ch. 8 shouldn't take as long to get out.

Thank you for the lovely reviews on ch. 6...

Flittery H, Tigerz_Angel, harypotrfan, Herbie, Mikoto The Gnome Girl, hp4eva, linz, Margaret Anne, Ginny house 3, StephanieCook, MauiGoddess3, AgiVega (twice!), Walking Contradiction, AmethystClown, lutra, Y-lime the Geek, C Jazz, Bucky, Kristen Michelle, HarryPotHead, OliverPhelpsLover, Luna Rose and Phoenix Child, Ronnie's Sunshine, Snow White 

...You guys rock!!!

Also, an EXTRA thanks to: Ronnie's Sunshine, and Margaret Anne for answering my question about when they go back to Hogwarts – it helped me so much! 

Also...Comments to:

StephanieCook: Eek!  You found my error! *lol* Whoa...I didn't even notice I did that, but thanks for pointing it out to me!  I'll have to go back and change that, hehe! Shh...don't tell anyone! *lol*

Margaret Anne:  I'm glad my story makes you feel like you're a part of it!  I hope that thing with the guy you like works out!  

Okay...now one final note...or plug: Check out my joint story with Kristen Michelle!  It's called What You Don't Know, here's the link:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=935306

Please check it out, and review – I will be updating that one, soon, too!


	8. The Diary

A/N: Hey!!  I thought I said I would get this out quickly!! I'm sorry! I'm horrible with updating fast.  Thanks for not getting fed up with me!  I had a lot of problems that I didn't think I would have with this chapter.  But I finally finished it.  I hope you like it! Sorry that it's so short...shorter than I intended on it being.

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1. Also **THIS CHAPTER...NOT FOR FANS OF THAT JUST _DARLING _CHO CHANG!**

***

As if we were doing something illegal Harry and I jumped about a foot in the air, scampered away from each other, then regained our composure like a soldier called to duty. 

A smirk. "You two hookin' up?"

I shot her a glare. "Why's that any of your business?"

"Oh Ginny, hun!  I don't care!  Come on, I'm back, just help me with my luggage!" 

I blinked.  Five times maybe.  _Ginny, hun_? I don't _think _so! I stepped in front her, in what I hoped was a menacing way.  I needed it to be, since Harry was cowardly slinking away.  Though in my heart I knew I could never think of him as a coward.  Figures she would ruin a moment like we had just been having.  "Who invited you back in?"

"Who ever said I left?" She challenged.

"I did." Harry had finally stepped up, and his eyes were narrowed, and dark. 

"All right then, jeez, I'll just bring the bags up, _myself._" She rolled her eyes, and started walking over to the staircase, but Harry stood in her way.

"Why the hell are you back here?" 

To me it seemed like it wasn't my place to intervene, and I should probably have left...but I wanted to see Harry punch that slut right out the door!

"Harry, I never left.  My grandmother was sick, and I had to tend to her.  You know that." Her eyes now matched Harry's.  

I snorted.  _Grandmother!? _Oh come on!  How over-used is that!

Harry snarled disgustedly and moved to the right, allowing her to pass.  Once she was out of earshot, I rounded on Harry.

"Why did you let her in here?" I couldn't believe this, no way was I letting her ruin things now...not when everything I had ever worked for was finally coming together.

"Ginny, you know she would have figured out a way to stay here with me blocking her path or not."

He was right of course. 

It was no use denying it-_ Cho _was back at the burrow.

***

_"Rhett...please! Don't go!"_

_"...I love you, Scarlett.  In spite of you and me, in spite of the whole silly world going to pieces around us - I love you...Kiss me, Scarlett - kiss me, once..."_

_"You low-down, cowardly, nasty thing!--"_

"Ginny I don't get it-" 

"Shh, Harry," I said quickly, hugging my knees to my chest, as I snuggled further back into the couch, and turning my attention back towards the screen.

_"Everybody was right! You aren't a gentleman!"_

_"Nevermind...Goodbye, Scarlett."_

"Ginny, why-"

"_Shush,_ Harry!"

I heard Harry turn away from me, back to the screen, mumbling about three and a half hour long movies, and damn confusing chick flicks.  

I turned to look at him, and his expression was priceless.  He was staring intently at the movie, re-mouthing what the characters were saying.  His eyebrows were furrowed as though trying to make up false predictions for Divination.  

I rolled my eyes, grabbed a nearby throw pillow, and thwacked Harry over the head. I felt him jerk forward beside me, but didn't dare take my eyes off the TV for I would've burst out laughing.  

Suddenly, a handful of popcorn was strewn my way. "Harry!" I shrieked. "Mum'll kill us!" But Harry just laughed, and continued pummeling me with kernels.  "Ah, sod it." 

I jumped up, to dodge the next bout of it, and leapt on top of Harry. A good wrestling tip I picked up living with seven men. The bowl of popcorn flew up into the air, did a few mid-air turns, and then flew _everywhere. _On us, over us, under us.   

Harry was struggling under me. "Surrender!" I squealed. 

"Never!" Harry yelled defiantly, as though he were a knight in battle. 

I giggled, trying to keep a firm hold on his wrists, but I lost control and started laughing hysterically, unsure how I was ever going to stop, until Harry pulled me forward and captured my lips with his.

Oh.  That's how. 

I finally resisted trying to hold him down, and melted completely into him.  

I didn't like thinking while kissing, but I couldn't help wondering why I was in such a bad mood before Harry suggested watching the now forgotten Gone With The Wind.  Something had happened that I couldn't quite put my finger on...Ah doesn't matter now. I closed my eyes, using all my concentration on this wonderful, amazing kiss that would have been perfect if it hadn't been for...

"Ahem," A loud cough came from behind the couch.  

Harry and I shot up. 

It was all beginning to come back to me now. 

***

Cho laughed. "Ah...sorry about – er – interrupting you two, but- " She suddenly jerked her head to face me, in such a fast motion that my heart stopped for a second.  She was _really _creeping me out. "Since I was _gone _during Christmas...I never gave my gift to you!" She triumphantly held out a nicely wrapped rectangular package for me. 

"I – um – er - " Well this was...unexpected.  "You didn't have to-"

"Don't be silly, hun! Of course I did." 

I blinked. Well it was settled then, if it was any type of food, I was _not _eating it. I laughed nervously, unwrapping the present, slowly, ever so slowly partly afraid that as soon as I opened it up a bomb would go off. I slipped what I realized now was a journal, out of the wrapping.  It was black, leather-bound and – 

My face went white, and I dropped the horrid item.  

It looked just like Tom Riddle's diary.  

I couldn't look at her, I couldn't move.  My eyes were fixated on _that _journal. It wasn't the same one.  It couldn't have been.  But I couldn't speak all the same.  Every memory I had ever vanquished from my mind came flooding back to me, and my eyes went red from trying so hard not to lose my self-control.  My hands were icy, and clamped at my sides.  Tom Riddle's face was blinding my vision and I almost stopped breathing.  

"What the _hell _is your problem?" I heard Harry shout furiously from the kitchen, away from me.  I crumbled against the sofa, clasped my hands around the diary, and chucked it at the window.  The window hadn't broken – there were spells preventing that.  I felt a hot tear trickle down my cheek.  

"Harry – I – what's going on?" 

"Don't _pretend _you don't-" Harry cursed so horribly, I never, ever could've imagined such a word coming from his mouth.  "know.  You _know,_" he spat. "You know what it's reminding her of-"

Cho put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God.  Oh my God, Harry. I'm – I'm sorry." 

"No you're not," He shouted with venom.  "You aren't! Get the hell out of here, I don't want to _look _at you." 

"Harry..." I then heard Cho sigh, and her footsteps fade away, and I felt Harry enter the room. 

"Ginny?" He whispered quietly.

I drew in a shuddering breath, and looked at him through misty eyes.  "I hate her.  I _hate _her."

Harry swallowed, and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me.  I laid into him, and closed my eyes breathing in his scent.  "It's going to be okay, Gin." He continued with soothing words.  

Finally, after the final set of tears had been dried off, I brought myself to look back up at him. "Do you still – do you still think about it?" I asked.  I didn't have to say 'The Chamber of Secrets' he knew. 

Harry licked his lips.  "All the time, Ginny." 

I sat back on the couch, pulling the slightest bit away from him, but making sure his arm was still secured around me. My teeth chattered. "So do I.  Every day.  And, I tried getting rid of it...vanishing it from my thoughts, but they keep coming back, and then today. Seeing it..." He let me continue talking. I just needed to get this off my chest.  "Seeing the diary.  It looked _so _much like it. So horribly like it...I lost control, and...everything came flowing back." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I'm not making sense," I muttered with a weak laugh that sounded more like a hoarse cough.

"Yes you are," He said lightly. "You are. Ginny I'm - " He paused. "I'm scared to sleep sometimes," He said.  "I'm just...scared."

It had taken so much courage for him to tell me that. _Me_. A girl.  He was trying to be strong, and I knew it...everyone knew it and he had just confided something so deeply in me, that I would never ever forget the meaning of it.  With six brothers, you learn, that confessions like that, from guys, are rare.

And at that moment, I fell in love with him all over again.  

***

A/N: *smiles*  I know...Cho was horrible, and it was depressing, but I had to have that moment, because it was one I've been planning before I even wrote this story.  Of course the story isn't over.  Cho will get hers.  Anywho, I hope it was good enough, with just the right amount of sap and squishiness! *feels squishy* Please review!

Also...What did y'all think of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets the movie??

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Ch. 7...

Anonymous, Card Captor Lillith, bubblez fairy, Flameraven, dunken, SparkySparkles, Herbie, Flittery H, Gwen Potter, Anonymous, AgiVega (Twice! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter!!), CaNaDiAn CuTiE, Ginny house 3, Kristen Michelle, Mikoto The Gnome Girl, starzinluv, StarJade, hermione-19, StephanieCook 

...You guys rock!! 

Extra thanks go to Kristen Michelle for beta-ing for me!!


	9. Up In Flames

A/N: Well, here is chapter 9!! I wanted to get it out before Christmas, so here you go! Now, a fair warning – ANGST and SADNESS are ahead of you.  This is probably one of the most depressing chapters I've ever written.  And I cried while writing it, but that's just me, and I'm weird *lol* But it really is angsty, and I thought you should be warned. I'm expecting many threats in reviews for this chapter! But at least tell me if it was well written (after you tell me that you're going to murder me when I least expect it...ha!). 

I got a few flames, for last chapter...and to those sad, pathetic few (Seapooper, and someone who reviewed anonymously)...I was not hurt or upset by your reviews, and I did not feel anger towards you.  On the contraire, I actually felt sorry for you. You actually had to read all the way to chapter 8 before you decided that I have no talent and should stop writing here. For your 1 review I have 191 people who disagree with you.  So thanks...for giving me a good laugh at your pathetic-ness.  I needed that. 

Disclaimer:  Check chapter 1. The song is titled "You Don't Know Me" (sound familiar?) by Jann Arden

***

"Ginny!" 

A shrill voice pierced through my wonderful dreamland where I was with Harry, which on its own is pure bliss, and I fell out of bed, the covers following after me, and my hair billowing all in front of my face. 

The door swung open and in walked Cho. She stomped into my room stopping as she looked down at me. I quickly scrambled up to meet her gaze so she couldn't pull a fast one. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" She said in a monotonous tone, her face contorting into a disgusted impression. She did not sound the least bit sorry. 

I licked my lips and shrugged. "Oh no, I was just in the middle of a really long _blink_," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I wasn't going to show her that I was scared...of _her. _I wasn't going to let her know that her stupid gift had made me cry. I was going to be strong. I _had _to be strong.

Cho sneered. "Well, that's nice to hear then," She said her voice dripping with disdain. It was interesting how she could be such a bimbo at times and yet at other times so scary and intimidating. 

She stared at me, ever so often flicking her hair back and forth, making me want to scream and grab her hair yanking it out just so she would stop but I held back. She looked like she could stand there all night into morning with not a thing to say.

"Well...if you don't mind I'll just be going back to sleep then," I said, wanting to give her a good swift kick out the door.

"I feel sorry for you."

I stopped mid-turn for heading back to my bed, and let out a little huff of air.  Slowly, ever so slowly, I went back to facing her. "Oh?" 

She smirked. "Ginny, you are _so_ naive!" She laughed. "You have no idea what's happening around you._ Clearly_." She made a tutting sound with her tongue.  It was so...not like her. 

"Oh? What _is_ happening around me, then?" I asked. I was trying to act like I wasn't scared, like I wasn't thinking about that stupid diary, or anything else she did or said. 

"Do you really wanna know?" She asked in this little girly voice, as though she were talking to a two-year-old.  I couldn't stand it. 

I shrugged. "Now that you mention it. _No_!" I said imitating her tone. Putting on a huge fake grin, like I just found out that my birthday was going to be made a national holiday. I then rolled my eyes, dropped the smile and said, "I actually want to go to sleep.  What a concept." And I made to get back into bed.

"He's lying, Ginny," She said suddenly. 

I turned around slowly, and licked my lips. I tried to ignore the sincerity of her tone. "Who?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea.

She swallowed, like this was the hardest thing she had to do in her life. "Harry.  He's lying.  It's all a lie. He-he hates you Ginny." 

"You're the liar," I snapped. "He does not." 

Cho folded her arms across her chest. "Oh really? I didn't think you would believe me, but maybe if you heard the whole story, it would make more sense."

I was livid. "I don't _want _the whole story. There is no story. There can't be."

Cho ignored me. "It was a plan. He knew you were in love with him, so I was to leave, and then he would play you - like a pawn in his game of chess - and suddenly I would come back, we'd reveal the whole plan to you, and you would be crushed. Sounds like fun, huh?" The weird thing was, she said the last sentence sarcastically. She knew it _wouldn't _be fun. She hadn't said it in a menacing way. 

"That doesn't even make sense," I said, my voice cracking. "Why would he hate me so much?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? He said that he was sick of you being in love with him...sick of you bagging on me, and always rolling your eyes at us-"

"He would never be so cruel."

"No? But you saw that side of him. When he called you a bitch, remember? You saw what he could do."

I shook my head. "No.  Harry couldn't hate me...because before you came along, Harry and I were practically best friends. Or did he hate me then too?" I smirked. I could hardly believe I was even having this conversation with her. 

"But I changed him. I turned him against you."

I didn't like being in the same room with her. "Then why was Harry so reluctant to let you back into the house if that was all part of the 'plan'?"

Cho sighed. "Well, that was where it all backfired. He actually fell in love with you, Ginny. _That _wasn't part of the plan. So, when I came back, I just about ruined all he had with you. But you still didn't know about the plan."

My throat had run dry. "Then why would you decide to tell me?"

"You may hate me, Ginny-"

_Got that right._

"And I may hate you..." She paused. "Hell, I _do _hate you," She said with venom. "But Harry doesn't want me now...so why should I keep his plan a secret?" And in the blink of an eye, she was gone. 

I laughed to myself, after she left. There was no way I was going to believe that load of bullocks. 

I looked down at my bed. But still, I suddenly felt as though sleeping wasn't an option tonight.

***

I wearily walked down the stairs, trying not to trust or think about any of Cho's words. 

I entered the living room, realizing how chilly it was, and threw a log onto the fire, and grabbed a match.  I hated having to do things the muggle way over break. 

Soon enough a fire was crackling, and I was sitting in front of it, my knees hugged to my chest. I stared at the dancing flames, and breathed in the smell of burning wood. I closed my eyes tight, and felt moisture leak out of them.  I wasn't sure why I was crying, I was just simply aware that I was. 

"Ginny?" A voice said tentatively from the other side of the room. 

I turned around, wiping my face to conceal that I had been crying. I could just make out Harry's profile from the light of the fire. "Harry," I said surprised. "What you doing up?"

Harry sat down next to me. "I could ask you the same."

I took a shuddering breath. "I was just..." _Just wondering if you're a complete player, and about the biggest jerk I've ever met in my entire life_, is what would have been the real answer. _Not giving you the benefit of the doubt, and completely not trusting you_. I didn't think that would go over too well. "thinking." 

Harry nodded. "I couldn't sleep."

I nodded too. 

We both stared into the fire for a while, the heat warming us inside and out, and right when I said "Harry...?" at the same time he said "Ginny...?"

We both laughed, though it was a little awkwardly. 

"You go first," He said.

"No, you."

He swallowed. "Okay. Ginny, I'm sorry about Cho coming back, and I know I told you already, but it's just...I know that she's ruining everything between us, and I just wanted to-" He said this all in one breath, and I had to cut him off.

"What _is _the story with her, Harry?" I surprised myself by the harshness of my tone. I hadn't meant to say it like that...Hell, I hadn't meant to _say _it, period. 

"_What_?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?"

I had delved into it; I couldn't just leave him there. "I don't _know_," I said. "And that's what is driving me _insane_. I don't know why she's here, or what's going on, and I hate it. I hate her. You told me she had left for good.  And then..." I probably should have stopped talking, but it was the Weasley curse. _Don't _get me started. "And then she says something about her Grandmother?! I'm so confused right now, I don't even know where to _begin_. It just seems a _little _curious that you let her right in, and act like it's all normal.  Like nothing weird is going on." 

Harry stared at me. "Well, I think you 'began' it pretty well with that."

And then he stood up. 

"Harry!" I yelled out, amazed that no one else in the family had awoken to this noise. "Where are you going?"

He looked down at me, his eyes gray and cold. "Where does it look like, Ginny? I'm going to bed, okay? To bed."

_Excuse me_? I scrambled up, put my hands on my hips, and stood in front of him, not allowing him to get past me. He moved left, I moved left, he moved right, I moved right. 

"Ginny, this is ridiculous," He said faking left then taking right, but I was too quick for him.

"No," I breathed, "It's not." I had my teeth gritted, and was glaring up at him. This reminded me of something Ron and I did when I was four and he was five. "You know what?" I said, finally. "Go." And I stopped forcing him to stay and allowed him to pass. And he did, walking straight to the stairs. "Be a coward, because Cho was _right_. You're just a low-down, nasty, arse who really _has _lied andmade up some plan to-"

In a swift moment, he was right in front of my face, so quickly I hardly even saw him make his way over. I held my breath. "What the _hell _are you even _talking _about?" He hissed. The flames made him look like a dark horrible person, that didn't suit him.

"Don't act like you don't know!" 

Harry cursed under his breath. "You know what Ginny, you've got such a twisted way of living.  First you're this sweet shy person, and then you're suddenly a daring, brave, and outspoken person.  Then you're back to normal, and now you're changing again! And somehow – just _somehow _– this is all _my_ fault! God, I don't get you! I don't think I even _want _to anymore!"

"_What_," I spat, "are you talking about?" I could feel my face burning with fury. 

"You down-right accused me of being un-truthful to you.  Don't _act _like you're the innocent one here. You know it was an accusation-"

"Damn straight it was!" I retorted. 

Okay...so _maybe _that wasn't the way to go.

Harry's eyes darkened, I couldn't find the emerald in them that I was familiar with. "How could you even ask?" He spat. "How could you even _think _that I would lie to you? I don't know what Cho said to you. Hell, I don't _care _what she said.  But I do know that it was a lie."

I shook my head. "Maybe," I said. "But there's a story here. There is, and I'm going to figure it out."

He shook his head. "You're such a hypocrite."

And with that he left. 

I was fuming. Head to toe. Hair to toe-nail was more like it. "What do you mean hypocrite?" I asked his retreating figure.

He turned around.  "You say that no one knows you.  You say that no one even _tries_, that no one knows what it's _like. _Well, you know what Ginny? Here's something that _you _don't know. Me. Because if you knew the slightest thing about me, then you would know that I wouldn't tell a lie just to get you, or get rid of you...or whatever Cho said I did." 

I stared at him. I could feel the tears in my eyes and I had to turn away. And when I looked back, he was gone. 

I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach, right before I lose control. 

I ran to the bathroom, bent over the toilet, and felt my stomach convulse. 

I sat up, reaching for toilet paper and wiped my mouth. Then I leaned my back against the wall, put a hand to my mouth, and cried, for hours, until I fell asleep. 

For the first time in my life, I had gotten what I had wanted.  I had gotten the one thing that I had worked for, for what seemed like eternity.  I had gotten the one I loved.

And for the first time in my life, in a heartbeat, I had lost it all. 

****

_"You give your hand to me_  
_And then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me  
  
No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
Longs to hold you tight  
Oh I am just a friend  
That's all I've ever been_  
_Cause you don't know me_  
  
_I never knew the art of making love_  
_No my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too  
  
You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky girl  
Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well you don't know me  
  
You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky girl  
Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Cause you don't know me  
Oh no you don't know me  
Oh...you don't know me"_****

**.End.**

***

A/N: Yes, I am serious. It _is _the end.  I know it was horrible and angsty and....well just terrible, but like I said before, I'm pretty sure I was pissed when I wrote this *lol*.  Ah, and don't you dare worry, **there will be a sequel. **I promise!!!  I did have my doubts about this chapter...like would Harry and Ginny really act like that? But a friend told me that since they are in a new relationship, they both are a little insecure about each other. I also think both of them had a right to be mad at one another.  That damn Cho.  

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Ch. 8...

ginnygurl88, Herbie, Kristen Michelle (3 times!), Damsil-n-Distress, MauiGoddess3, C, hippogriffs-rock, Blue eyes, StephanieCook, AmaraDragon, lan, AgiVega, OliverPhelpsLover, rachelbabycake, Flittery H, Jessika Organa Solo, CaNaDiAn CuTiE, Aragorn the heir of Isildur (2ce!), SleepieCareBear, Mikoto The Gnome Girl, Boromir, StarJade, Ginny house 3 (ha! Sure you get a cookie *gives you a cookie* :-)), anonymous, SweetenedSugar

...You guys rock!! (Extra thanks to Kristi for beta-ing and letting me know that this chapter was good enough to post.) 

Please review this, and I say...bring on the flames! I'm _so _ready! *lmao*

Thanks to all who _EVER _reviewed this story...just for that, it makes my day. I'm still amazed at the reaction I got from this story, I never thought I'd be so close to the 200 mark.  So thank you.  Every one of you, even the flamers, because maybe you had your reasons. Thank you to those who defended me against those flamers, though.  That was really, really sweet (you know who you are). Ending this makes me sad, but I can only smile at the thought of starting the **sequel. **Which, is in bold because I don't want you all screaming at me for ending the story this way!! 

It's not the end.  Not really.

Until next time,

GinnyPotter387


End file.
